Speed Dating
by jade94
Summary: After his mother puts his name on a speeding dating service, Arthur Pendragon goes and meets the perfect woman. Modern Fic; Very AU
1. Chapter 1

Speed Dating Provides

Summary: This is 'Merlin' with a modern day twist. After his mother puts his name on a speed dating service, Arthur Pendragon goes through with it and meets the perfect woman.

Author's Notes : Takes place in the United States for starters. Arthur is British-American and works for an agency in Washington D.C. This is not a crossover with NCIS. It just happens to be a cool show and I wanted Arthur to work at the agency. In case though someone might think it, I don't own anything NCIS or Merlin.

Chapter One : Two Shall Meet

Arthur was going to kill his mother. Well, not literally, but he felt like killing her. It was her fault that he was here. Speed dating. He sighed in despair as he got his name tag and walked into the room. The room was dimly lit and the women were already sitting at the tables. An usher from the service sat him at a table with a red head. He hated redheads. His boss was married to one. "All right, daters, we got a full house tonight. Be courteous and kind and move at the sound of the bell." A bell rang to signal the start of the speed dating.

"So, I'm Ashley," she said. "Massage therapist."

"Arthur," he said and she gasped.

"Oh, my God. Our names start with the same letter."

"Yeah, isn't that great?" he said sarcastically.

"It's fate," she said.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," he said. Then, the girl started rambling about her life story. As much as she could in 90 seconds. Arthur just sat there pretending to be interested.

"So, what do you do?"

"I'm a federal cop with the Navy," he said.

"Oh, my dad hates cops," she said.

"Bummer," Arthur said and the bell rang. "Thank God," he muttered getting up and moving to the next woman. The next one was even dumber then the redhead, who had to have been a blonde before she was a redhead. She, the blonde, reminded him of a debutant that he dated over in the England, including the snobbery. The next girl was too shy to talk about herself and Arthur did most of the talking. The next few were all right, but not his type. It seemed all hope was lost for Arthur and his mother would be disappointed in him yet again. The bell rang and he got up to move to the next table. He lost his bearings when the young woman sitting at the table looked up to him and smiled. He chuckled as he sat down and offered his hand. "Arthur," he said.

"Gwen," she said taking his hand. There was a small sensation that ran through them when they touched. They both seemed to have noticed it and they chuckled nervously. She was absolutely gorgeous in his mind. She had the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen that went well with her light brown skin tone. "Is it really Arthur?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"My full name is Guinevere," she said.

"Okay, that's creepy," he said and she chuckled. "Where in England are you from?"

"Born and raised in London till I have ten," she said. "My parents divorced when I was five and when Mum died from cancer, I moved Boston, Massachusetts to live with my dad."

"Sorry," he said and she waved him off. "Born and raised in Devon, England before you ask me. Parents divorced when I was twelve and I came here with Mum. Shuttled back and forth until I was eighteen when I stopped seeing my father altogether."

"I'm a doctor," she said. "Second year resident at Monroe Hospital."

"Beautiful and smart," he said. He saw a slight blush come up on Gwen's face. "I'm serious," he said. "I've never seen a more gorgeous pair of brown eyes in my life." Gwen giggled nervously. "Oh, I'm making you nervous," he said.

"No, I was just thinking the same thing about you," she said.

"But my eyes are blue," he said causing her to laugh out. Their hands touched and there was some silence between them. "It's funny," he said.

"What?" she asked as he ran his finger along her hand.

"I want to get to know you more, but I'm going to have to get up from this chair in a couple seconds."

"Oh, that's right," she said. She wrapped her finger around his and chewed her lip. "We could leave," she suggested. His eyes met hers as the bell rang to signal the next round. He was still sitting when that next guy came up.

"Hey, buddy," he said pushing Arthur's arm. "Time to go."

"Actually, I'm done here," he said getting up.

"Me too," Gwen said grabbing her coat and purse.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Famished," she said. The other daters watched as they walked out of the room without a second glance to anybody.

At a small cafe, they sat and spent the night talking. "So, Arthur," she said taking a bite of a french fry. "Why speed dating?" she asked.

"My mother," he said.

"Beg your pardon?"

"My mother signed me up for it, overcome by her desire to have grandchildren." Gwen laughed out. "Don't laugh. I'm serious. I'm also an only child so I'm her only hope."

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's not as bad as mine actually."

"So, why were you there?"

"My friends ambushed me with it," she said. "I had just gotten out of a bad relationship a couple months ago and they said it was time for me to get back on the horse."

"Hope to meet them some day," he said. "I'll have to thank them," he added before taking a bite of his burger. Gwen chuckled.

"You know what I do," she said. "What do you do?" she asked.

"Federal agent for the Navy," he said.

"You work at NCIS?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I have an uncle in the Navy," she said.

"Oh, well, my uncle is the director of NCIS, but I had to work to get where I am today. I don't get any special treatment."

"And where are you?" she asked.

"Senior field agent of the major crimes squad."

"Wow," she said. "How long have you been with NCIS?"

"Since graduating from American University," he said, "four years ago."

"That would make you twenty five," she said. "What's your mum worried about? You can have kids well into your forties you know."

"Now I do," he said.

"You must love her though," she said. "You came to the speed dating."

"Just to make her happy," he said. "She saves me from paying rent cause I still live with her."

"A momma's boy," she stated.

"And proud of it," he said proudly. Gwen giggled as he ate some more. She put a forkful of her salad into her mouth and watched him silently. He was handsome enough. She would really have to thank Katie and the girls for doing this for her. It's been so long since she took someone home with her. She just hoped he felt the same way. "What?" he asked lifting his drink to his lips and she realized that she had been staring at him.

"Guess then I'll have to take you to my place if we're going to have sex," she bluntly said causing him to spurt out his soda. Gwen chuckled softly before running her foot playfully up his leg.

"You're serious?" he asked in amidst his choking.

"Of course I am," she said. Arthur gasped out a laugh and she detected some nervousness in it. He sat there contemplating for waving to a waitress.

"Check please."

Gwen's Apartment ; Silver Springs

By the time they got to Gwen's, it was pouring rain out and they ran to her door. She got her keys out and unlocked the door, but by then they were both soaked and they burst into the apartment with laughter. Arthur closed the door and Gwen leaned into him as she placed her keys and purse on the stand. They stood there looking at each other before Arthur leaned closer towards her. They kissed softly before the tension between the two of them lit a fire and they hurried to get each other naked before the other. "I don't know what it is about you," he said breathlessly as she led him towards her bedroom. "I'm so taken with you."

"Likewise," she said. Clothes left trail along the floor to her room and by the time they reached the bed, they were down to their underwear. They landed on the bed, with him on top. He moved her arms above her head and kissed down her neck. Gwen moaned softly as his lips grazed her pulse point on her neck. She couldn't understand how he could have known where it was after only knowing her a couple of hours. His hands found her hips and she left her to remove her red panties. Gwen reached behind her back and unhook the matching red bra that went with the panties and threw it onto the floor. Arthur took a moment to look her over and she blushed red.

"What?" he asked.

"He never looked at me like that before," she said.

"Never really appreciated you then," he said. Gwen smiled and pulled Arthur down into a kiss as she reached to her left and opened her bedside drawer. She reached in and got the box of condoms she kept in there for emergencies. Between the kissing and getting Arthur out of his boxers, she managed to get one out of the box. Arthur snatched it from her and opened it up. She snatched it back and slowly slipped it onto his shaft. He moaned out as the throbbing was getting out of hand down there.

"A little excited, isn't he?" she asked causing him to chuckle and she shut him up by pulling him into another kiss. Arthur felt her left leg come up around his waist and drew closer to her. They moaned in unison when he entered her. Gwen wrapped her legs together as he pressed into her, making him him gasp out in surprise as it made her go into him deeper. He rested his head on her shoulders, breathing deeply. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, just been awhile," he said. "Give me a second." She chuckled as she ran her fingers through his hair. Arthur slowly lifted his head and locked eyes with her, blue to brown. He pulled his hips back and began a slow pace. Her legs tightened around him, her heels digging into the small of his back and butt. He thrust faster and soon they had a rhythm.

"Arthur," she moaned. Her nails dug into his back causing him to groan. He joined their hands together and they gripped tightly to each other. Arthur joined their lips together in a passionate kiss. He let go of one of her hands and gripped her hip.

"Guinevere," he moaned softly. He felt himself getting closer to climax, but she was just barely starting and he reached to where their bodies were joined and used his fingers to help her along. Gwen gasped out in ecstasy feeling Arthur pleasure her two different ways and moaned out.

"Oh, God!" she moaned. He thrust faster, feeling her muscles constrict around him and he removed his fingers from her. "Oh, bloody hell," she gasped out when her orgasm overcame her. Her head bent back over the edge of the bed and Arthur took the opportunity to kiss her neck again. Her inner walls clenched his cock and he feverishly thrust into her. He felt Gwen kissed underneath his earlobe and it was his undoing. He left out a low moan before releasing with her name on his lips.

"Guinevere." He awkwardly collapsed onto her and she unwrapped her legs from his waist. He sat up putting his weight onto his elbows and looked at her. They were both still panting, coming off the high. "That was absolutely fantastic." Gwen smiled as he pulled out of her and laid down next to her on her right side. They lay there, calming down their breathing as the rainstorm pattered the window. "I had forgotten about the rain," he said causally.

"I don't know about you," she said, "but I could do that again."

"Huh?" he asked looking at her as she got up and straddled him. "What?" he asked as she removed the dead condom.

"We still got a whole box to use up," she said waving it. Arthur went to say something, but she cut him off with a kiss. And that is how Arthur and Gwen met ….........


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two : One Year Later

Washington, D.C. ; Silver Spring

A year passed since that speed dating meet and Gwen and Arthur were still together and taking the next step in their relationship. They in the painstaking process of finding a large apartment or small house to move into together. Gwen's apartment was half packed and half unpacked. All Arthur had to do was pack up his room at his mother's. Speaking of his mother, Igraine loved Gwen and ribbed Arthur plenty after finding out that her son met Gwen at speed dating. The very one she set him up on. The whole de Bois family loved Gwen as well. Including Arthur's uncle, Tristan, affectionately called 'T' for short. The only person who hadn't met Gwen was Arthur's father, Uther, the wealthy businessman in London. In truth, Arthur could care less if Gwen met his father. It would probably be better if he didn't meet her. A woman with a career wouldn't be good enough for his eldest son. Not that he cared, his father practically disowned him when he ran away at age 17. However, his father still had to acknowledge him until he had another son, which wasn't going well. From what Arthur had learned, he now has three half sisters and another on the way.

Gwen groaned hearing the alarm go off before reaching over and turning it off. She sat up seeing it read 7:30 and turned to see that Arthur was gone. A note sat on his pillow, and she picked it up. _Went running. Be back soon. Love, Art._Gwen smiled as she sat the note on the bed side table and got up, stretching high above her. She headed into the bathroom, stripping out of her clothes and started up the shower. She climbed in underneath the hot water and sighed out. A few minutes rolled by and Arthur returned from his morning run. He removed his iPod earphones and walked to the back. He froze seeing clothes leading to the bathroom and chuckled. He did the same and headed into the bathroom. He heard Gwen humming out a tune he couldn't quite make out and he pulled back the shower curtain. Gwen shrieked when the curtain pulled back and gasped out in frustration seeing Arthur. She turned back under the water so she couldn't see her naked boyfriend. "You're such a prat," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Can I come in?"

"Please, you stink," she said. He climbed into the shower and pulled the curtain closed. He went to wrap his arms around her, but she stopped him holding up her hand. "Shower first," she demanded. She steered him under the water as he grabbed his body wash.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Gwen," he said.

"I know," she said as she grabbed his hand cloth and slapped him in the face with it. "I still love you," she said. "However, we both have work and showering together is not an option," she added before leaving him in the shower alone. "Remember, it's my first day in surgery today."

"That's right," he said. "My girlfriend, the surgeon." Gwen chuckled as she wrapped a fluffy pink towel around her and began drying her hair with another towel. She headed into her bedroom and changed into pink scrubs for the day. She was pulling on her shoes when she felt the bed sink beside her. "Have I ever told you how sexy you look in scrubs?"

"A million times," she said.

"I don't know what it is, but somehow seeing you in scrubs does something to me. The other doctors, they look okay, but you …."

"I get it, Arthur," she said standing up. He sat on her bed wearing nothing but a red towel. "Could say the same about that red towel." Arthur chuckled but was interrupted by Gwen's cellphone going off. She picked it and sighed in disgust.

"Him again?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," she said.

"All right," Arthur said getting up from the bed. "Let me talk to him," he said trying to get the phone, but Gwen pulled it out of his reach.

"No, Arthur. I'll handle it."

"That's the tenth call this week and the first of many for today," he said.

"He just can't accept that fact we're through and I'm with someone else," she said, "but he'll get the message."

"I hope so," he said as the phone went silent. "Just let me know if you need help."

"I will," she said putting the phone in her purse. "Breakfast?" she asked.

"As soon as I get dressed." Gwen headed into the kitchen and began getting things out to make some eggs and bacon. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Arthur dressed. They had come a long way in their relationship. There were times when after making love, she would cover up. She wasn't used to someone admiring her body. Arthur would sneak away to the bathroom to dress. Now she got the privilege of watching him when she prepared breakfast. They knew each others' bodies down to every freckle and scar. She knew every scar on Arthur's body and how he got them. One scar in particular was a bullet wound on his left shoulder. She sometimes would find herself circling it with her finger while he slept.

Arthur would spend hours worshiping particular spots on Gwen's body with his hands or lips. More than once she had to cover hickeys on her neck from Arthur sucking and kissing her weak spot, a favorite of his. Another thing of his was her mole on her cheek. She hated it, but the only thing that stopped her from having it removed was that one day, Arthur said it made her look cute. So, she kept it for him. He always made her feel beautiful. Arthur was fully dressed now and hooking his gun onto his belt. His NCIS badge was next to it with the black band across it in memory of a fellow agent of Arthur's who was killed a couple of days ago. "When is Agent Paxton's funeral?" she asked.

"Saturday," he said pouring himself some orange juice.

"Did you find out who killed her?"

"Ex boyfriend shot her with her own gun," he said.

"Did you know her?"

"Our paths didn't cross as much," he said leaning against the counter. "She worked cold cases." Gwen nodded before putting a plate in front of him.

"Eat up," she said. She made a plate for herself and they ate in silence. Gwen finished first, wanting to get to work for her first day of surgery. "Love you," she said to Arthur.

"Love you, too," he said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Be safe," she said.

"You, too." Gwen gave him another kiss before leaving the apartment. Arthur cleaned up his dishes and grabbed his work bag before heading out as well. Outside, he headed for his jeep parked in the second spot for Gwen's apartment. He pulled open his door and threw his bag onto the passenger seat. He heard an engine start which got him to look up and he saw a red Ford F-150 drive away. "Huh," he pondered. He climbed into his jeep and headed to work.

NCIS Headquarters, Washington Navy Yard …....

Arthur reached his desk carrying coffee from Starbucks in a carrying case. He sat one cup on his partner's desk and another on his boss' desk. The third was for himself and he sat down and started his computer up. He still had some paperwork to finish from solving Agent Paxton's murder. "Morning." Arthur looked up to see Special Agent Agatha "Aggie" Martin walk in.

"Morning," he said.

"For me?" she asked gesturing to the coffee.

"For you," he said. Aggie 'awwed' before picking up the coffee and taking a sip. She sighed out in pleasure causing Arthur to lift his eyebrows in amusement. "Have a good morning?"he ask.

"Yes, I did," she said putting the coffee.

"You got laid, didn't you?" he asked. Aggie glared at her partner who smirked wickedly. "You did," he said.

"No comment," she said too quickly before sitting down. Arthur got up from his desk and leaned over Aggie's.

"Come on, Ags," he said. "You can tell your partner of five years."

"Four," she corrected typing up a draft.

"What ever," he said. "Was it the blonde guy from Metro that's been sending you flowers for last two months?" he asked. Aggie looked up at Arthur with a glare that could kill. "Okay, if looks could kill, I'd be dead now."

"Yep," she said before going back to her typing. Arthur sighed out in defeat as he sat down and started finishing a report. He finished it in record time and printed it up. As he printed it up, he wrote something down on a piece of paper. The report finished printing and he laid it on his boss' desk before heading to the back elevator, grabbing his coffee on the way. "Where are you going?" Aggie asked.

"Merlin's lab!" he shouted.

Downstairs …..................

Hard rock music filtered through the downstairs lab of Merlin Amyrus when Arthur arrived. Merlin was Arthur's school buddy from primary school back in London before his mother left his father, taking him with him. They kept in touch with each other and after Merlin graduated from Edinburgh College, Arthur helped him get a job at NCIS. The punk rock scientist was bobbing his head up and down to the music, not taking in his surroundings. "Merlin!" Arthur shouted but his friend could not hear him over the music. Arthur took the remote for the stereo and hit the power button. Merlin twirled around to see his friend and had a momentarily relapse in memory that Arthur had shut the music off.

"Arthur!" he shouted.

"I turned the music off, Merlin," Arthur said.

"Sorry," he said clearing his throat. "What can I do for you?" he asked. Arthur handed him the piece of paper he had written on upstairs.

"I need you to run this number for an incoming call this morning," he said. Merlin took the paper and recognized the number.

"This is Gwen's cell," he said. Arthur nodded and Merlin began to work his magic, so to speak. "Her ex is still calling her?"

"Yeah," Arthur said. "He called around seven," he added. Merlin nodded as he got Gwen's phone records up and highlighted the area Arthur wanted to see.

"Looks like the number is 555-0770," Merlin said. "Do you want me to trace it and see who it is?" he asked. Arthur looked at him with a 'duh' look on his face and Merlin traced the number. "It belongs to a Lancelot Beladore."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"That is so weird," Arthur commented.

"Tell me about it," Merlin said. "Gwen's going backwards as far as the legend's concerned."

"What?"

"The Arthurian legend has Guinevere married to Arthur and she has the affair with Lancelot," Merlin said. "She dated Lancelot first in this time and now she's with you."

"You're right," he said. "What kind of vehicle does he drive?" Merlin typed a bit on the keyboard and brought up the registration on the vehicle.

"A red Ford f-150," he said.

"He was at the apartment complex this morning," Arthur said. "Run a GPS fix on him." Keys clicked and clacked and the GPS came up.

"He's at Monroe University Hospital," Merlin said. "Isn't that where Gwen works?"

"Yes," Arthur said getting out his cellphone. He dialed the familiar number and waited for someone to answer. "Hello, I need Dr. Gwen Rylee. It's Arthur, her boyfriend." He waited a couple minutes before Gwen's voice came over the phone. "Gwen, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Arthur," she said. "Why?"

"No reason," he said. "Just wondering if he's called you anymore."

"My phone's off and in my locker," she said. "He can leave messages if he wants. Not that I'll listen to them."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight then," he said.

"I can't wait," Gwen said with a smile. "I love you."

"Love you, too." They hung up together and Arthur looked up to see Merlin smirking. "What?"

"When are you going to ask that girlfriend of yours to marry you?"

"I haven't asked Uncle T for the ring yet."

"So ask. He's just your uncle."

"He's also the director," Arthur said before leaving the lab.

At Monroe University Hospital ….

Gwen sighed as she hung up the phone. "I've seen that look," her friend, Alice said. "Who was it?"

"Arthur."

"You're very handsome special agent." Gwen chuckled. Alice liked Arthur from the start.

"He's worried about me," Gwen said. "Lance has been calling all week," she added causing Alice to groan in disgust.

"That boy cannot take no for an answer," she said.

"No, he can't," Gwen said grabbing a chart to take her mind off Lance.

"He's becoming stalker material, Gwen," Alice said. "Haven't you tried calling the cops?"

"They won't do anything until Lance escalates to physical violence," Gwen answered.

"Oh, please," Alice said. "He's calling you day and night, sometimes disrupting your love life with Arthur. He scratched up Arthur's jeep, really bad and he follows you around. Guarantee that he's here in his red truck somewhere," Alice said.

"That's why I have Arthur," Gwen said.

"Yeah, but Arthur can't be with you all the time," Alice said. "Still. It must be nice to have a boyfriend with a gun."

"It is."

"Guinevere!" Gwen turned to see Lance running up the hall.

"Lance, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you."

"Well, I don't," she said. "I thought I made that clear when I don't return your calls."

"I'm sorry. Okay?"

"You've been saying sorry for a year," she said. "I'm with someone else now and very happy."

"It won't change how I feel about you."

"Tough and I am not cheating on Arthur with you. This is nothing like the legend, Lance. Please tell your mother that."

"One day, you'll see that I am right and we belong together," he said before stalking away.

"Arthur carries a gun!" Gwen shouted after him. "Just so you know." The door to the staircase slammed shut and she groaned in disgust.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Arthur sighed as he entered his mother's ranch style house in Arlington, Virginia. One of the many reasons why he and Gwen were looking for their own place together was so that Arthur would have a shorter commute to work. "Mum, I'm home!"

"Kitchen!" his mother shouted from the back. He walked down the hall through the swinging door into the kitchen. His mother was baking, like always, for her catering business. "Artie," she said calling him by his childhood name. ""Could you take the cookies out of the oven for me?" she asked.

"Sure thing, mum," he said. He grabbed a pot holder and went over to the oven.

"You excited about tonight?" she asked.

"Why should I?" he asked taking out the sheet of cookies out of the oven. "It's only our one year anniversary of being together."

"It's a milestone, sweetie," she said mixing together some batter. Arthur put a new sheet of cookies to bake into the oven. "You're getting a place together."

"Looking. We haven't found one yet," he said taking the spatula off the counter and taking the cookies off the sheet.

"I'm sorry, Arthur, it's just that your uncle called and ..."

"He didn't tell you, did he?"

"He may have mentioned something about a ring that you asked him for," she said.

"I told him to keep that to himself," he said putting the sheet away. "I'm not even sure I'm going to ask her tonight."

"It be romantic," she said.

"Mum ..."

"Okay, okay, sorry." As much as Arthur loved his mother, she could be really nosy some times. "Are you coming home tonight?"

"I may stay with Gwen again," he said. "Her ex boyfriend's been calling her all week. I don't want her left alone while he's still around."

"Is that the ex who thinks they belong together because of the Arthurian legend?"

"Yes," he said. "His mother is a historian who has made it her life's mission to find some truth in the legend. She even named her son, Lancelot, and made him believe that he and Gwen belong together."

"Whatever happened to their relationship?" Igraine asked.

"He got too obsessed with the legend," Arthur said. "I'm going to get ready," he said. He grabbed a cookie on the way out of the kitchen causing his mother to yell.

"Hey!" He chuckled as he hurried down the hall to his room. He took off his gun and badge, tossing them onto the bed and pulled a ring box out of his coat pocket. He opened it to look at the diamond ring that his maternal grandparents were married with for sixty years. He was hoping it would give him and Gwen the same luck. He wasn't sure if he was going to ask her tonight or wait until later. He already had something else to give to Gwen for the anniversary they were celebrating. He sighed out before removing his clothes to take a shower.

Arthur and Gwen arrived at the restaurant at 7:30 with a half hour to wait for their reservation at 8. Arthur was at the bar waiting for Gwen to get off the phone, no doubt with Lancelot. She turned to see him standing there waiting for him and she held up a finger, signaling that she would only be a couple minutes. He nodded at her and she turned back around. "I don't care what your mother says about us being made for each other," she said. "This is real life, not some mythical legend." She scoffed as he pleaded for her to take him back. "Lance, you're becoming a stalker. Just drop it, leave me alone. I am happy. Good bye." She slapped the phone shut and composed herself before walking over to Arthur.

"He just won't give up, will he?" he asked as she came up next to him.

"No," she said. "He won't." Arthur grabbed their drinks and took them over to a table to wait for their name to be called.

"Let's just forget about him," Arthur said. "Tonight is about us," he added clinking their glasses together.

"To tonight," she said. "If you're lucky you might get lucky."

"Oh, I like where the night is going already." Gwen chuckled before taking a sip of her drink. Arthur reached into his pocket and pulled out a long gift box. "Happy one year anniversary, love," he said giving it to her.

"Ooh, you shouldn't have." Gwen took the box and opened it up. She gasped seeing a string of black pearls. "Arthur," she said breathlessly. "Black pearls." She got them out of the box and ran them over her fingers.

"Ebony jewelry for my ebony beauty," he said. She smiled as she held them out to him.

"Can you help me put them on?" she asked. Arthur took the necklace and got behind Gwen. He clasped the necklace onto her neck and came around to see them on her.

"They look beautiful on you," he said. "You are beautiful, Guinevere," he said affectionately.

"Arthur, what's gotten into you?" she asked.

"I have no idea," he said. Just then her cellphone went off ruining the moment. They both looked at her caller id and groaned. "He is relentless today," Arthur said. "How many times does that make today?"

"Not counting the messages he left while my phone was off, twelve," she said. She went to grab the phone to deal with it, but Arthur grabbed it before she could. "Arthur .." He cut her off holding up a finger and opened the phone.

"Hello?"

"Gwen?" Lancelot asked.

"No, sorry," Arthur said. "It's Arthur. You know, her boyfriend," he added.

"I want to talk to .."

"You can't talk to Gwen," Arthur said. "We are trying to have a nice dinner together and I would really appreciate it if you would stop calling, okay? Thanks." He hang up the phone and gave it to Gwen who was giggling. "Turn it off before he gets the brains to call back." Gwen took her phone and turned it off before putting it in her purse.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" she asked.

"Several times," he said. Gwen leaned across the table and kissed him softly.

"I love you," she said. Arthur smiled as she sat back in her seat. They sat there for a couple minutes before their reservation was called.

"Hungry?"

"Famished," she said. They picked up their drinks and walked to the hostess table.

Lancelot was getting antsy sitting in his truck waiting for Gwen and Arthur to get back from their date. It started pouring cats and dogs and Arthur's jeep appeared in front of Gwen's apartment. The two of them got out and ran to her door. "Oh, this is deja vu," she said. "Wasn't it raining on our first date together?"

"Yeah, it was," he said. "It's like a sign."

"Sign for what?" she asked.

"I love you with all my heart, Guinevere," he said. "Nothing would make me more happier than to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Arthur .." she started to say and she gasped when Arthur got on one knee in front of her. "Arthur!" she gasped looking around. He had a ring box in his hand and he opened it to reveal the ring.

"Guinevere, will you marry me?" he asked. She started to cry out with happiness and started nodding her head.

"Yes, yes, yes," she said. "Of course I will." Arthur stood up and wrapped her in his arms. He lifted her up and spun them around. Gwen was laughing happily as he placed her down on the ground and put the ring on her finger. She grabbed his head and kissed him passionately on the lips. "You want to come in?"

"You have to ask?" he asked her. She giggled but they were interrupted when a honking horn started and they looked over to see the red Ford F 150 drive away. "Lance?"

"That was his truck," she said. "He's been sitting outside my apartment?"

"Looks like," he said.

"Now I really want you to come in." She turned and unlocked the door and they went into the apartment.

"I can't wait until we get an apartment together." She tossed her stuff onto her couch and shook off her coat. "He's never going to leave me alone," she said. "I'm scared Arthur," she admitted. Arthur took Gwen into his arms and held her tight to him.

"I promise he won't lay a hand on you," he said. "Maybe I can persuade Uncle T to lend an agent or two for protection."

"You don't have to do that," she said.

"I'm not letting you alone with him out there," he said. Gwen started to shake signaling Arthur that she was crying. "Hey, no crying from the future Mrs. Arthur Pendragon," he said trying to lighten the mood. "I'll figure something out."

"I know you will Arthur," Gwen said. "That's why I love you."

"Come on. Let's get out of these wet clothes." Gwen chuckled as Arthur began to unzip the dress.

"You are insatiable, do you know that?" she asked.

"I do," he said.

"But can we just cuddle tonight?" she asked. "I just don't feel up to doing anything since Lance spoiled the mood."

"I think that's what he intended. However, I can cuddle," he said, "but I can't guarantee that my hands won't wander during the night." Gwen chuckled as she pulled Arthur into the bedroom and she helped him get undressed. He found a pair of his sweatpants and pulled them on as she pulled on a college shirt of his. "I love it when you where my shirts."

"I know," she said and they got into bed. Arthur placed his arm around her in an attempt to make her secure and they just lay there talking about their future until they fell asleep.

Lancelot arrived home teeming with anger and threw his things down onto the couch. His mother, Charlotte, looked up from her knitting to see her son pacing. "Lancelot?"

"She's marrying him, mother," Lance said. "She's marrying him."

"Who?"

"Arthur, her boyfriend, no, fiance now."

"Have you tried talking to her?" Charlotte asked.

"Believe me, mother, I have. She has made it clear that she doesn't want me."

"Then you'll have to be forceful."

"Mother, this Gwen. I can't be forceful with her. Besides, her husband to be carries a gun. He's a federal agent. Probably has me on satellite twenty four seven." Charlotte scoffed putting her knitting down and stood up.

"You're giving up on her?" she asked.

"No, of course not," he said. "I may have to go as far as getting rid of Arthur to get her back."

"You're really going to go that far?" she asked.

"I have no other choice, mom," he said. "I'll have to be there to comfort her when he's taken care of."

"Well, do what you must to be with her," she said. "You belong together, you know," she said cupping his face with her hands.

"I know," Lance said. "We will be."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the nice reviews. This is my first Merlin fic. I think I do pretty good considering I watch the episodes on the Internet.

Chapter Four

Three months later ….........

The small townhouse in Silver Spring was a bit much for a starting home for a young couple, but it couldn't be helped. It was a wedding present from Gwen's father, Thomas Ryley, a prominent lawyer in Boston, Massachusetts, whom Arthur was very nervous about meeting during the Christmas holidays. He and Gwen were now moved into the house and in the process of unpacking their boxes of possessions. "You never realize how much stuff you have until you move," he said looking around in their living room. Gwen chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It'll look nice once everything is put away," she said. "Don't forget about the stuff that I registered for at the stores for the wedding."

"Yeah, I can't wait for that crystal set I've always wanted," he teased causing Gwen to punch him. "Ouch, that hurt," he whined. Gwen rolled her eyes as she gave him some boxes and pointed upstairs.

"Those go up to the bedroom." He nodded and headed up the stairs to the master bedroom. He placed the boxes on the bed, but something in the box on top started vibrating.

"Uh, oh," he muttered before opening the box to find something that was personal of Gwen's; her vibrator. "No, no, no, no," he said as he carefully picked it up. He turned it over and over looking for the off button, but he couldn't find one. He groaned as he hit it against his hand, but it continued to vibrate. As he searched for ways to turn it off, he kept imaging Gwen using it on herself. She had told him several times that she has used it when ever he would be out of the country on assignment. He had recently returned from one in Iraq. Arthur groaned in frustration as he found himself getting hard at the thought of her using it on herself calling out his name. He was so busy with his thoughts and trying to get the vibrator to turn off that he didn't hear Gwen coming up the stairs until it was too late.

"Arthur, I ..." she stopped talking when she got in the room to see him struggling with her vibrator. "Arthur?"

"It's not my fault," he said. "It came on when I put the box on the bed." She giggled, biting her lower lip before walking over to him. "How do you turn this bloody thing off?" he asked her as he smacked it against his hand again.. She stopped him by placing her hands onto his and taking a hold of the vibrator.

"You have to be gentle with it, Arthur," she said. She backed him up against the wall and took two of his fingers placing them at the top of the vibrator. "Twist the end," she said. Arthur swallowed deeply as she guided his fingers to twist the end and the vibrator stilled. "Was that so hard?" she asked. Arthur shook his head not trusting his voice. Gwen looked down to see Arthur was having trouble in his pants. "Arthur, you didn't ..?"

"No," he said quickly. Gwen started to lightly kiss his neck near his pulse point. "I was, uh, imagining you using it when I was in Iraq last month for three days."

"I used it every single night you weren't with me," she said. "Why do you have to be one of few agents who speak Arabic and Farsi?" she asked.

"Beats the hell out of me," he said. "I always wanted to be different." Gwen chuckled as she took the vibrator out of Arthur's hands and stood there with her head cocked to the side.

"You know, I think it's about time you two got to know each other," she said. Arthur looked at his fiance then to the vibrator.

"The vibrator?"

"Is there anyone else in this room?" she asked. He gasped out a nervous chuckle before realizing she was serious.

"You're serious?"

"Absolutely," she deadpanned. "I sleep with both of you. Plus, think of it as a threesome, because it'll be the closest you'll ever get to a threesome."

"Gwen, I don't know," he said.

"Arthur, you need some relief," she said gesturing to the tent in his pants. "This little guy is good at relief."

"Guy?" he asked as she closed the space between them.

"Girl, then," she said before pulling his head down and kissing him. Arthur moaned when he felt her press her chest into his and paid no attention to her moving the hand with the vibrator in it down his body. She released his head and his took control of the kissing. She twisted the end of the toy and it came to life against Arthur's erection causing him to jump, but he couldn't really get away because she had him trapped against the wall.

"Gwen," he said sharply. She pulled him around by his waist band to have his back to the bed and she began to guide him to it.

"We need to break in this townhouse," she said. Arthur gasped feeling the bed at the back of his legs and he looked behind him to see Gwen's arm move the boxes before she pushed him onto the bed. "What better way than to get you two better acquainted," she said seductively as she unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off. Keeping eye contact with him, she climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. She put the vibrator on the bed and began unbuttoning Arthur's shirt, button by button.

"Gwen, as much as I want to try to spice things up in the bedroom, I think this is overkill," he said.

"Quiet," she said unbuckling his belt and she swiftly pulled his pants down before he could protest. She tossed the pants to the floor and picked up the vibrator. She stuck it between her and Arthur's pelvises and turned it on. Arthur jumped when it started up causing Gwen to giggle and close her legs around his hips.

"Gwen, I ..." Arthur groaned out the rest as Gwen rolled her hips onto his, letting out a little moan of her own. She grew louder as the vibrator worked its way with her womanhood and Arthur let out another moan.

"Arthur," Gwen moaned as he gripped her hips before trying to move up underneath her shirt. She batted his hands away with a slap and he withdrew his hands. "Keep those to yourself."

"Gwen," Arthur whined as she started to grind their hips together. She reached down in between them and turned the speed up on the vibrator causing Arthur to moan in a higher pitch as he arched his back. Together they moved their hips in unison and they held onto one another as they approached their climax. "Gwen," Arthur moaned. He gasped out another moan that came out more like a squeal arching his back. "Guinevere," he moaned as he came. She stopped grinding her hips into his and removed the vibrator from between them. As she turned it off, Arthur took the opportunity to flip them over and Gwen let out a squeal similar to the one he let out. "We squeal the same way." He pulled up her shirt and unhooked her bra quickly before reaching into the one box. "You put the condoms in here, right?" he asked turning it over.

"Forget them, just make love to me," she said.

"But .." Gwen put her hand on Arthur's cheek silencing him.

"We are going to be married in a few months, Arthur," she said. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"If you say so," he said before capturing her lips with his and easing into her. Gwen moaned softly and wrapped her legs around Arthur's waist. He moved his hips in a slow rhythm and the woman beneath him moaned again, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their hips met in each unison adding pleasure to each thrust and they were gasping and moaning together. Gwen's fingers dug into Arthur's back causing him yelp out. "Ouch!"

"Sorry," she gasped out before he kissed her again. The pace grew faster and Arthur reached down in between them to bring Gwen to her orgasm first. "Arthur," she groaned as his fingers between her legs worked her faster and she bent her head back. He swooped his head down to bite, lick and nibble at the exposed flesh of her neck before shuddering and releasing inside her with a heavy groan against her skin. He lifted himself up with a sigh and looked down at her. "You all right?" she asked.

"This all started because of that vibrator of yours," he said.

"Can I keep it?" she asked.

"Absolutely," he said. "You were right about her. She's good at relief." Gwen cocked her head to the side with an eyebrow raised. "Not that you're not good at it too. You are first on my list for it."

"I'm pleased to hear that." Just then a ring tone started and Arthur pulled away from Gwen to search for his pants. He found his phone and sat on the bed to answer.

"Pendragon. Hey, Aggie, what's up?" he asked. "Okay," he said looking at his watch. "I'll be there in fifteen," he said pulling on his boxers. "Yeah, see you there." He hung up the phone and pulled on his pants. "Sorry to make love to you and leave like this," he said. "There's a dead sailor in Georgetown." He pulled on his shirt and gave Gwen a kiss.

"Be safe,"

"Always," he said before heading out.

Outside, Arthur climbed into his jeep and turned on the ignition. He checked his mirror and froze when he saw a red truck down the street a couple blocks. "No way," he said. He looked into the other mirror while dialing the new house number.

"Hello?"

"Guinevere, would you make me happy and lock the doors?"

"Why?"

"Just so I know you're safe," he said not telling her the whole truth.

"Okay," she said. "Love you."

"Love you, too." He hung up and headed to Georgetown, keeping an eye on the truck. It didn't move from it's spot. It just sat there. He had been wondering about Lance since Gwen moved out of her apartment. They hadn't heard from the guy in three months. Gwen had finally changed her phone number, so the calls had stopped coming. Arthur sighed as he turned into the street that Aggie mentioned on the phone. He just hoped that Lancelot wouldn't do anything stupid, like hurt Gwen. He would really hate to do the paperwork after shooting him.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note : I got this done just in time for Christmas. Hope you enjoy it and don't worry about the other characters of Merlin. I will get around to them.

Chapter Five

It was Christmastime and Arthur and Gwen had plans to spend it with her family in Boston. They had taken a train up to the city and hailed a cab at the station to take them to Gwen's former childhood home. There was only one tiny drawback in the Christmas plans. Gwen's family only knew Arthur by letter and email. In the whole of their one and a half year relationship, she had never sent them a picture of Arthur or told anyone that he was white. Her father had told her about buying the house on an impulse after realizing that he had never met her fiance. The Christmas plans were then made up with Arthur accompanying Gwen to Boston to meet the family. The whole family. It was going to be interesting. Arthur's fingers were tap dancing on his leg before Gwen finally took his hand with hers and gave it a squeeze. "Penny for your thoughts."

"How could you not tell them I was white?" he asked.

"It never occurred to me to do it," she said. "Race was never a subject in my family. In fact, they loved Lance until he broke my heart and started stalking me," she said. "Daddy is now a little hesitant about me dating white guys."

"Which is why you haven't told them about me being white?" he asked.

"It shouldn't matter whether you're black or white," she said. "They should just be happy that I'm happy."

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't," she said and kissed his softly. She went to pull away, but Arthur wasn't having it and followed her. Gwen giggled at her fiance's antics and allowed him to deepen the kiss. The driver of the taxi glanced in the mirror before chuckling although there was some jealousy that this white boy got a hold of Mr. Rylee's beautiful daughter. Arthur and Gwen pulled apart as the taxi turned onto the street Gwen grew up on. "I don't want you to worry about anything," she said patting his leg. "They love you for who you are, not the color of your skin."

"Thanks," he said. "I needed that." Gwen kissed Arthur on the cheek as they pulled onto the driveway of a big house. "Wow," he said. "And I thought Uncle T's house in Georgetown was huge." Gwen giggled as she got out of the cab to see her father and stepmother coming out of the house.

"I'll help you with the bags, sir," the driver said.

"Thanks," Arthur said. He and the driver unloaded the trunk as Gwen ran up to her father.

"Daddy!" she shouted launching herself into her father's arms.

"Oh, my little girl," Thomas said. They continued to hug as the taxi driver came up to them and placed some bags next to them. "And this must be Arthur," he said letting go of Gwen. "Thomas Rylee, wonderful to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, but I'm .." the taxi driver said as Arthur came up with the remainder of the bags.

"Daddy, that's .." Gwen started to say.

"Just leave the bags on the doorstep my good man," Thomas said. "Little overdressed for a taxi driver aren't you?"

"That's cause I'm not the taxi driver," Arthur said putting up his sunglasses. Camille, Gwen's stepmother, held in her laugh as Thomas took it all in.

"Daddy," Gwen said coming up next to Arthur, taking his hand with hers. "This is Arthur," she said.

"What?" Thomas asked.

"Thank you," Arthur said to the taxi driver paying their toll.

"Good luck, man," he said taking the money and headed back to his cab. Thomas looked as though he still hadn't processed what his daughter had said.

"This is Arthur?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "Arthur, this is my father, Thomas Rylee and my stepmother, Camille," Gwen said.

"It's nice to finally meet you," he said.

"And you," Camille said getting in front of her still silent husband, "since you are marrying Gwen, I think it's only fair that we go meet you." She gave Gwen a motherly hug and kissed Arthur on the cheek before elbowing Thomas out of his silent stupor. "Thomas, aren't you going to greet your daughter's fiance?"

"Oh, yes, sorry," he said. "Thomas Rylee," he said again this time extending his hand to Arthur.

"Arthur Pendragon," he said causing Camille to raise her eyebrows at Gwen who just shrugged.

"Like the legend?"

"Yes," Arthur said.

"Let's get inside before we all freeze," Camille said and everyone grabbed some bags. Inside it was warm and cozy and several of Gwen's relatives were standing in the hallway. "Everyone, this is Arthur," Camille said and everyone started to look at Thomas for a reaction.

"Why don't Arthur and I get settled?" Gwen asked.

"We have your old room set up," Camille said. "You two can ..."

"No, absolutely not," Thomas said. "Arthur can sleep in the guest room," he said.

"Dear, your parents will be in that room when they arrive tomorrow," Camille reminded him.

"Arthur and I live together, Daddy," Gwen said. "Where do you think we sleep?" Gwen grabbed Arthur's hand and took him up the stairs to her old room and once they were all out of ear shot, the family started to gossip.

"Sorry about that," Gwen said once they were in the safety of her old room.

"It's all right," he said putting the bags he had down. "Good thing he didn't see this yet," he added pulling up his shirt to reveal his service weapon.

"I thought you were on vacation?" she asked.

"I am, but SOP …" he started.

"Oh, right," she said.

"Is there somewhere I can hide this?" he asked taking the Sig off his side. "I don't want your younger cousins to find it."

"In here," she said opening her closet. She opened a drawer and removed some old clothes of hers and Arthur placed his gun into the drawer and then she placed the clothes on top and closed the drawer. "My secret hiding place." He chuckled as he went back to his suitcase and opened it to get out his toiletries. "You will be interrogated at supper tonight, no doubt."

"I have no doubt about that," he said taking out his toiletry bag and headed into the bathroom. "You had your own bathroom growing up?" he asked.

"My very own," she said with a smile and he chuckled as he placed his small bag onto the sink.

Meanwhile downstairs …....

Gwen's aunt, Sarah, was a tad livid. "How could she not tell us he was white?" she asked Thomas.

"I don't know," her brother said.

"Perhaps she thought we wouldn't mind," Camille said.

"You remember what happened with her last white boyfriend, Lance?" Sarah said. "He cheated on her with a former girlfriend and then started stalking her when she began to move on."

"From what I hear, Arthur's helping her deal with Lance," Melissa, Gwen's cousin of the same age, said. "He a prince charming, if you'll pardon the pun. I don't mind him being white."

"Neither do I," Camille said. "In fact, he's quite handsome."

"Do you think he really cares for her?" Thomas asked.

"She didn't get this far with that Lance character," Sarah said. "She's living with Arthur and well into wedding plans with him. When is the wedding by the way?"

"Late summer," Camille said, "and it'll be down in Maryland or Virginia,"she added. "I think Gwen mentioned something about Mt. Vernon."

"Really?" Thomas asked. "That's a nice venue." There was some footsteps on the stairs and everyone stopped talking as Gwen and Arthur walked into the living room.

"Yeah, that doesn't make me paranoid,"Arthur muttered getting an elbow in the gut from Gwen. "Oh!, Hey, I get enough of that from Agatha."

"Who do you think taught me it," she said.

"All right, no more hanging around my partner." Gwen chuckled as she pulled Arthur further into the living room.

"Dinner will be done shortly," Camille said. "Arthur, would you like something to drink?"

"Some iced tea, if you have it," he said. Gwen sat Arthur down on the couch and he found a little girl sitting next to him.

"This is Jasmine," Melissa said. "She's mine."

"She's very cute," Arthur said causing the little girl to hide behind her mother.

"What's that on your belt?" Jasmine asked.

"That's my badge," Arthur said. He unhooked it from his belt and handed it to Jasmine for her to look at it. "I'm a cop."

"That's right," Sarah said. "You're with NCIS."

"That's right," Arthur said.

"Do you like it there?"

"I love it," he said. "Best job in the world." Gwen smiled as she came back into the living room with an iced tea for him. "Thanks, love," he said taking it as she sat down.

"All right, girl," Melissa said. "Let's see that rock." Gwen sighed before extending her hand for Melissa to see her engagement ring. "Oh, wow," she said. "That is a beauty." Camille and Sarah got closer to look at it.

"It's beautiful," Sarah said. "It looks like an antique."

"I had grandparents who were married for sixty five years with that ring," Arthur said. "My mum was hoping it would bring me and Gwen some luck."

"Sixty five years?" Thomas asked. "That's a lot of luck," he said causing Arthur to smile.

Dinnertime soon approached and it passed by with questions about their relationship, the house and their jobs. The next day, Arthur met Gwen's grandparents who loved him from the start and then the real test came. Christmas Eve arrived and with it, the rest of the family for the big dinner. Arthur was dragged around by Gwen being introduced to every relative. He was sure he wasn't going to remember anyone. He was exhausted by the end of the evening. Thomas was still unsure about Arthur until Gwen got a phone call during the dinner.

Gwen groaned seeing caller ID had identified Lance as the caller. "I thought you changed your number," Arthur said.

"I did," she said.

"Who is it Gwen?" Thomas asked.

"Lance," she said causing everyone at the table to stop conversing.

"Give it here," Arthur said holding his hand out for the phone.

"Don't say anything stupid," she said.

"Would I do that?" he asked as she handed him the phone. He excused himself from the table and headed into the hallway. He opened the phone and cleared his throat.

"Gwen?"

"Is there a reason you're calling?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, it's you," Lance said. "I want to talk to Gwen."

"You can't," Arthur said. "She's with family on Christmas which is where you should be instead of on the phone calling your ex."

"Look, I want to ..."

"What is it going to take to get you to leave her alone?" Arthur asked. "You've been badgering her ever since she started seeing me. Is it because you think the two of you are made for each? Or because your mother likes the Arthurian legends so much she's got you believing that you are really Lancelot?"

"Hey, you leave my mother out of this," Lancelot said.

"Stop calling her before I do something I'll regret," Arthur said and he hung up the phone. He turned it off and looked up to see Thomas.

"How bad is the stalking?" Thomas asked. "I've asked her numerous times and she's says it's nothing she can't handle."

"Well, moving into the new house didn't do any good," Arthur said. "I saw him outside it a few weeks ago."

"Damn," Thomas cursed. "That boy has been nothing but trouble since she met him." Arthur remained quiet as Thomas paced the hallway. "Isn't there something you can do?' he asked.

"I am doing it," he said. "I'm being there for her. Lance hasn't really done anything that can be done legally," Arthur said trying to remember what the Legal Department told him. "Gwen told me she already filed a restraining order, but it was temporary and she couldn't get a permanent one. He has to turn physically violent in order for something to happen."

"I know," Thomas said. "I tried to help her in any way I can." He stopped in front of Arthur and looked him in the eye. "I wasn't happy at first," he said, "you being white. You understand why I was hesitant at first."

"Last white guy hurt your daughter. I understand, sir," Arthur said. "I would never do that to Gwen. I love her too much."

"I understand as well," Thomas said. "Take care of my daughter, Arthur," he said.

"I will, sir," he said. "I promise." Thomas chuckled as he put an arm around Arthur and they walked back to the dinner. Things would be much easier from now on.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

His pulse was racing. His breathing was labored. His pace was just a beat faster than the perp and he was gaining on him. "NCIS! Out of the way!" Arthur shouted and the crowd made a hole for him. The perp duck into an alley way and Arthur followed; right behind him. A chain link fence blocked the way, but it was scaled by both men, Arthur being better. The suspect stopped at the end of the alley way and took aim with his gun. Arthur barely had time to react, but he didn't get a chance to and neither did the suspect. A blue NCIS Dodge hit the perp who went splaying on the hood and his gun fell to the ground. He landed on the ground, groaning in pain as Arthur drew his gun and looked to see Agatha smiling in the driver's seat. "I would've caught him," he said before trying to even out his labored breathing.

"No," she said getting out, "you would've had a bullet in your head." Agatha picked up the suspect from the ground and put his face down on the hood.

"You bitch!" he shouted.

"Hey!" Arthur shouted back. "So some respect to the lady," he said as Agatha searched him. "She could have hit you harder with the car." The suspect quietened as Agatha put him in cuffs and placed him in the back seat. "Nice job," he said.

"Thanks," she said. "You drive," she said tossing the keys to him. He caught them and climbed into the driver's seat as she got into the other side.

"I'm suing you," the suspect said from the back.

"Shut up," Arthur snapped and started to car. "It was just a love tap." Agatha smiled at Arthur as he pulled back onto the street to head back to NCIS. "Thanks," he said.

"Anytime," she said. "So, what's Gwen doing today with you out and about?"

"She's trying on dresses today," he said.

"Oh, how nice," Aggie said. "Who's with her?" she asked and Arthur shrugged.

"She wouldn't tell me," he said. He stopped at a traffic light on 14th street and waited for it to change to green.

"I hope she finds the dress today," Arthur said. "She's been looking at ones on the internet and she seems frustrated trying to find the right one."

"She'll find it," Aggie said. "Gwen always gets what she wants," she added when the light turned green.

"Yeah," Arthur said. "Maybe when she's got THE dress on it'll just hit her." Aggie chuckled before gasping out in surprise.

"Watch out!" she shouted but the truck came out of nowhere and broadsided them. It didn't stop until they were flipping over. The suspect in the back was screaming out in pain. The air bags had gone off, but it did little for them flipping over. They came to rest on the roof and Agatha was still buckled in while Arthur's seat belt had come undone and he was laying out of the driver's side window. Agatha looked over to her partner and couldn't tell if he was breathing. "Arthur!"

Two Hours Earlier …...................

Arthur and Agatha were laughing as they got off the elevator and noticed that their leader was not happy.

"What's wrong?" they both asked.

"Nothing," Jacobs said. "There is a lead however in the Browning case."

"Its about time," Agatha said while Arthur said,

"Finally." Lt. William Browning was an officer of the Navy who was murdered in his home two weeks ago. The case had gone cold, but Jacobs had gotten a call from someone who saw something. "When do we leave?"

"You two leave now," Jacobs said.

"But we just got breakfast," Aggie said.

"Well, good thing you got it to go," Jacobs said before going back to his desk. He sat down only to stand up and open his arms. "You two still here?" he asked and the two younger agents hightailed it back to the elevator.

"And to think he had his coffee," Arthur said causing Aggie to laugh.

Gwen stood up seeing the consultant coming up to her. "Gwen?" she asked.

"Yes, that's me," she said holding out her hand. "My stepmother, Camille and mother in law to be, Igraine and my Maid of Honor, Katie."

"Nice to meet you," the consultant said. "I'm Dianne, your consultant for this visit." She led the small party to a small room in the back and sat Gwen down to get an idea for a dress. "So, tell me what you want."

"Well, my fiance told me that when I see it I'll know," Gwen said. "I've looked at hundreds of dresses online and couldn't find one there so I'm hoping I can find it here and my budget is three thousand dollars."

"Is there anything you don't want?"

"No long sleeves or anything that looks medieval," Gwen said. At Dianne's confused look, she explained. "My full name is Guinevere and my fiance is Arthur."

"Oh, well, I can see why you would want to get away from the legend," she said. "There isn't a Lancelot in your life is there?"

"My ex boyfriend," Gwen said, "and I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay, I'll see what we have that you might like," Dianne said. "I'll be right back." Gwen heard her phone ring and she dreaded answering it. Camille picked it up and sighed out in relief.

"It's the groom," she said holding out the phone to Gwen. Gwen chuckled as she took the phone from her stepmother and answered it.

"Hello, dear," she said.

"Hello," Arthur said. He sat in the passenger side of the car as Aggie drove. They were on their way to question yet another witness in the Browning case. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying on wedding dresses," she said. "I couldn't find what I wanted on the Internet."

"Hope you can find one there," he said.

"Oh, I will," she said. "What are you doing?"

"Aggie and I are chasing down a lead in a case. No details for you."

"Did I ask?" she asked. Arthur chuckled causing Aggie to smile as she turned onto the correct street.

"Love you," he said.

"Love you, too," she said. Arthur hung up the phone and sighed out.

"Wedding jitters?" Aggie asked.

"No," he said. "Just in love." Aggie cooed at him as she brought the car to a stop.

"We're here," she said in a singsong voice. "Put on your game face." They got out of the car and headed up to the apartment building. Looking at the names on the buzzer, they found the one they wanted and Aggie pushed the button. A few minutes passed and there was no answer. Arthur pushed it, getting a little impatient. "A little impatient?" Aggie asked.

"This lead ruined my morning," he said. "This guy better have some useful information." He looked down the street to see a familiar face. He pulled out his phone to bring up a picture and he looked at the guy again who had now stopped. "Hey, found him," he said. He got down off the steps and started to walking toward the guy. "Terrence Miller?" Arthur asked and the guy flung his groceries at Arthur before taking off down the street. "I got him!" he hollered after Aggie who jumped into the car.

Gwen slipped into the off white wedding gown that Dianne brought in as a back up. Once the consultant had her done up, Gwen turned around to see herself in the mirror. "Oh, wow," she said. "I love this dress," she added.

"I had a feeling you would," Dianne said. "I know you said it didn't have to be white because you and your fiance were already passed that stage."

"I don't care," she said. "I love it."

"It just has to pass one more test." Gwen nodded and she stepped out of the room. All three women gasped in delight when they saw Gwen and then squealed with excitement.

"Gwen, it looks stunning," Camille said.

"You're perfect in it," Igraine said. "Arthur will love you in this. It's simple and beautiful."

"I'm looking for speechless though," Gwen said.

"He'll be speechless, trust me," Igraine said.

Present time ….......

Aggie grunted as she got herself unhooked and ran around to Arthur's side. "Arthur?" She bent down to out an ear by his mouth to see if he was breathing. "Oh, thank God," she said finding that he was. She looked up to see that the vehicle that hit them had disappeared. She went to the back and looked to see that their suspect was still breathing too, unfortunately.

"Get me out of here!" he shouted. Aggie tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"I can't get it open," she said. She turned to the crowd who was starting to gather. "Someone call 911! Tell them officer down!" She crawled into the back window which was broken and got the suspect unhooked. She pulled him out of the car and to his feet and sat him on the curb next to a lamp post. She unhooked the handcuffs only to re-hook them together with the guys arms around to pole. She went back over to her partner and checked for breathing and a pulse. He still had them. "Come on, Artie," she whispered. "You can't die now. Not when you've got a beautiful girl to go home to." The ambulance sirens soon came into hearing range and she double checked the suspect who still sat on the curb.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this," he said.

"What?" Aggie asked as the ambulance came up. She directed the EMTs to work on Arthur first and as soon as Arthur was being tended to by the paramedics, she walked over to suspect.

"Ma'am, we have to have a look at you, too," the one said and Aggie held up her hand.

"I'm fine," she snapped. "Just work on my partner," she ordered as a cop car came to the scene as well as the fire department. "What do you mean by that, Miller?"

"Some guy paid me to pretend that I had information on one of your lead cases to lure you out here," Terrence said. "When I saw you, I was suppose to run and have you chase me, but I didn't run fast enough to keep up the pace with him."

"There's someone out there wanting to kill us?"

"Not you," Terence said. "Just him," he said pointing to Arthur who was being hoisted onto the gurney. Aggie looked from him and Arthur before putting the pieces together.

"This guy have a name?" Aggie asked.

"Some guy called Lancelot," he said.

"Shit," Aggie cursed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Gwen hurried into Monroe University Hospital where Arthur and Aggie were taken to be looked at. Gwen couldn't stop thanking God for the accident being so close to Monroe. "Gwen!" She turned to see Alice coming out of the elevator, but she was holding the door. "He's up in surgery. Come on!" Gwen ran over to the elevator and they got in.

"How bad is he, Alice?" she asked.

"He coded in the ER, but they got him stable enough for surgery," Alice said. "Jennings is working on him."

"What about Aggie?" she asked. She had grown to love Arthur's partner at NCIS.

"Bumps and bruises," Alice said. "Her seat belt stayed latched when the car rolled. I'm not sure the extent of the damage to Arthur. You'll have to ask Jennings when the surgery's through."

"You forget, Alice," Gwen said. "I'm a surgical intern."

Fifteen minutes later, Gwen was in scrubs and donned a mask when she entered the OR where Arthur was being worked on. "Dr. Rylee, you can't be in here," Dr. Jennings said.

"I'm scrubbed, Jennings," Gwen said. "I don't plan on performing surgery on my fiance."

"You can't be in here because he's in here."

"I'm just standing here, Derek," Gwen said. "I can observe," she said. "Please, Derek. His mother will be here soon and I want to at least give her something when he gets out she doesn't have to wait for you." Jennings sighed as he clamped something off and asked for a scalpel.

"Fine, but don't get in the way."

"Thank you." Gwen came closer to the table and came around where Arthur's head was separated off. One of the nurses got her a seat and she sat down. "Thanks, Mary," she said. The anesthesiologist, Dr. Bing, was someone she knew and she finally glanced down at Arthur. His eyes were taped shut and the tube was down his throat to help him breathe and stay asleep during the surgery.

"There was a punctured lung from a broken rib, but they took care of that in the ER. I mopped up their work before I got the internal bleeding under control, but I had to do a splenectomy. Good thing he'll have a doctor for a wife. He'll need you since his body will be more vulnerable to germs now." Gwen chuckled before running her fingers along Arthur's cheek. A habit she did when she watched him sleep. She heard the heart monitor beep a little faster when she dragged her fingers over his cheek. He knew she was there. "He'll pull through, Gwen. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that, Derek," she said. She got closer to Arthur so no one else could hear her talk to him. "You can't die on me, Arthur, okay? I found my wedding dress and you haven't seen me in it. You got to stick around for that. Besides, you promised me a couple of kids and growing old together. I'm going to hold you to those promises, okay? Live for me, Arthur."

Igraine was holding her brother's hand in the waiting room when Gwen came down the hall. She was the first up out of her seat when Gwen came into the room. "How's my baby?" she asked.

"He's all right," Gwen said causing Igraine to breath a sigh of relief. "Broken ribs, arm on his left side. He had some internal bleeding, but they got that under control. They had to remove his spleen, but Jennings believes he's out of danger."

"Oh, thank God," Igraine said putting her arms around Gwen. "I'm so glad you were in there with him."

"Me, too," she said. "I think he felt me there. The heart monitor beeped a bit when I touched his face." Igraine chuckled and Gwen noticed that Aggie wasn't in the waiting room. "Where's Aggie?" Gwen asked.

"She felt faint," Tristan said. "Merlin took her down to the ER to get the doctors to have another look at her."

Camille came up to her stepdaughter and hugged her.

"We had the whole family praying," she said.

"Gwen, could I have a word with you in private?" Tristan asked.

"Sure," she said. She pulled away from Camille and walked down the hall with Uncle T. "What's up?"

"The suspect that Aggie and Arthur were transporting admitted to being hired help."

"For what? The accident?" Gwen asked and Tristan nodded. "Who would do something like that?"

"The suspect mentioned a name; Lancelot."

"No," Gwen said shaking her head. "He wouldn't do something this drastic," she said. "He's not that stupid."

"Jacobs and Kent went to question him and they found only his mother."

"You mean he's missing?" Tristan nodded.

"It only adds to his guilt, Gwen. We need to know any local haunts he would go to or friends who would house him." Gwen nodded.

"Okay," she said.

"In the meantime, I'm going to give you and Arthur a protection detail until we catch him." Gwen nodded again before going to the nurse's station to get some paper. She quickly wrote down some of Lancelot's haunts and all of his friends.

"These are all the places and people I can remember," she said handing Tristan the paper. The elevator dinged signaling that someone was on the floor and Aggie and Merlin walked off. "Aggie, are you okay?"

"Aggie has a concussion," Merlin announced. "We need to keep her alert and awake for the next couple of hours."

"How's Arthur?" Aggie asked. Gwen repeated what she said to Igraine and Aggie let out a sigh of relief. "Our suspect doesn't have scratch on him," she said. "Can you believe that?" she asked.

"Looks like keeping her awake and alert isn't going to be a problem," Camille said.

"They moved Arthur into Recovery until he wakes up," Gwen said. "I'm going to sit with him until he does."

"All right, dear," Camille said. "Don't forget to eat and sleep yourself." Gwen nodded headed to the Recovery Room.

"I better get that protection detail set up," Tristan said getting out his cellphone.

Gwen entered Recovery with her bag over her shoulder and found where Arthur was placed. She walked over to his bedside and pulled a chair up. He was due to wake up soon and she wanted him to see a familiar face. She sat down and pulled out a book from her bag. Keeping her right hand in Arthur's, she opened her book and began reading. An hour passed before Gwen felt the hand she was holding begin to move. She looked up from her book to see Arthur's eyes stirring under his eyelids. She closed her book and sat up in the bed. She got a better grip on Arthur's hand and kissed it. "Arthur, I need you to squeeze my hand if you can hear me," she said. He hand squeezed hers and she cried out for joy. Minutes later, brown eyes met blue when he slowly opened his and he saw Gwen sitting next to him. He tried to move his left arm, but it was still strapped to his body. Surgery still needed to be performed on it to set it right, but the doctors wanted to wait until he got stronger.

He felt something was keeping him from talking and he moved his right hand to it, but Gwen stopped him. "No, Arthur, that needs to stay in. You had a punctured lung that needs time to heal," she said. She reached into her bag and got a pencil and paper out. "Here. Use these," she said giving him the pencil. He wrote his first question.

_What happened?_

"The car you were driving was hit by a truck," Gwen said and Arthur wrote another question.

_Aggie?_

"She's fine," Gwen said. "She has a concussion, that's all."

_Who hit us?_

"They're still investigating, but your uncle thinks Lancelot is behind it." Arthur quickly scribbled onto the paper.

_He left threats on my phone. I ignored them._

"Lance has disappeared. Uncle T's getting us a protection detail until he's caught."

_I don't need one, but you do._

"Arthur, you've just recovered from major surgery and your left arm is broken. I don't think you'll be able to fend off Lancelot in your condition." Arthur went to write again, but Gwen stopped him. "You need some rest," she said. Arthur shook his head and gestured for the pencil. Gwen reluctantly gave it back to him and he wrote something before giving her the paper back.

_I heard what you said when I was under. I was thinking at least three or four. _Gwen chuckled as she nodded her head.

"Sounds good to me," she said. "Um, now that you're awake, they're going to move you into the ICU to monitor you closely. You're mum is anxious to see you. So I'm going to tell them you're awake and can be moved." Arthur nodded and Gwen leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "Just for the record, this was worse than when you got shot," she said. She heard Arthur scribble something and she looked down at the paper.

_Duly noted._


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note : Updates are going to happen less because my computer is at the PC Clinic where I live. The only other computer is my mom's computer which is how this chapter is able to be done. I should hear something about my computer later this week.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Merlin or the characters. If I did, well, Uther would not have a say in who Arthur marries and Lancelot would never return. Ha ha..

Chapter Eight

Weeks went by as Arthur slowly regained his strength. The breathing tube was removed after the lung that was punctured was deemed healed. His broken arm was now in a cast having been set correctly and he was moved into a regular room. Gwen visited every day, sometimes bringing his food, which was no longer the liquid diet he was on. There was always a 24 hour guard on his room, whether it was a fellow NCIS agent or an MP. He was not left alone. Jacobs assured him that Lancelot would be caught, but it seemed like the man had disappeared from the face of the Earth. He no longer had the cellphone from when Merlin had tracked him through GPS before. Most likely he had gotten a disposable phone. Lancelot's mother's house was under 24 hour watch in case he came back there. Besides that, Arthur's life in the hospital was quiet, until one day he got an unexpected visitor.

Agent Cummings walked into Arthur's room while he was flipping through channels on the TV. "Hey, Joe," Arthur said.

"Arthur, there's some guy out here who says he's your father." Arthur's finger on the controller stilled and he stared at Cummings. "Got his ID to show you," he said. Arthur took the ID from Cummings and saw his father's face staring at him.

"What does he want?" he asked.

"To visit?" Cummings guessed shrugging his shoulders.

"All right. He can come in," he said. Cummings nodded and went out to let his father in. A man he hadn't laid eyes on in over five years walked in looking the same as ever.

"Hello, Arthur," he said.

"Father," he said. "What brings you to my hospital room?"

"Your mother called me," Uther said putting his coat down on a chair. "I was only just able to get away from business."

"Oh, well, it's a good thing I didn't die in the crash," Arthur said. "Wouldn't want to ruin your business plans." Uther remained quiet as he sat down on the chair he had placed his coat.

"I got your invitation," he said catching Arthur off guard.

"What invitation?" he asked.

"To your wedding in August," Uther said. "Your sisters were ecstatic when they received theirs a few days before mine."

"Gwen," Arthur said.

"Excuse me?"

"Gwen must of sent you one," he said. "It's like her to do that."

"Must be a wonderful girl," he said. "Mo is excited to be the ring bearer," Uther said speaking of his grandson and Arthur's nephew. Arthur chuckled recalling the phone call with Mo. Sometimes he's not sure how Morgana puts up with her son. "How are things?"

"For the wedding?"

"In general," Uther said.

"Aside from being broadsided by a truck, I've never felt better," Arthur said. Just then there was a knock on the door and both men looked up to see Gwen. "Hey," Arthur said. "Come to check up on me?"

"I heard you had a visitor," Gwen said.

"Father, this is Gwen." Arthur said. "Gwen, this is my father, Uther Pendragon," he said.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Pendragon," Gwen said extending her hand for him to shake.

"Pleasure's all mine, Gwen," he said lightly kissing her hand. "I got my invitation to the wedding a couple days ago."

"Oh, will you be coming?"

"If I'm welcomed."

"You're family, Mr. Pendragon," Gwen said.

"Then call me Uther," he said. Arthur felt neglected sitting in the bed so he cleared his throat loudly.

"We weren't ignoring you, Arthur," she said. "He hates hospitals," she said. "Every time I come in here he keeps asking me to break him out." Uther chuckled softly.

"Do you think you can get me some real food?" Arthur asked.

"Not until you're released I'm afraid," she said causing him to whine. "Cheer up, love. I'll put something special on your dinner tray tonight."

"Oh, all right," he said. Gwen chuckled before kissing Arthur on the lips.

"I have a surgery to get to. I wanted to stop by and see how you were doing before I scrubbed into it," she said.

"I'm antsy," he said. "I want out of here," he added causing his father and Gwen to chuckle.

"You have a few more weeks yet," she said. "It was nice meeting you, Uther," she said.

"Yes, nice meeting you, Gwen," Uther said. "I'll call for a definite RSVP for the wedding."

"Okay," she said. She kissed Arthur on the cheek again before leaving the room.

"You have good taste, Arthur," his father said.

"Thanks, Father," he said. "Would you believe that we met at a speed dating event?"

"What?" his father asked laughing.

"Mum signed me up for one about a year and a half ago and that's where we met."

"How is your mum?"

"She's fine," Arthur said. "Got a boyfriend," he added. "Thank God I'm out of the house now," he muttered underneath his breath. Uther chuckled before looking at his watch. "You have to go?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so," Uther said. "There's a meeting at the Hilton that I have to be at," he said. "I'll try to stop by again before I fly back to England." Arthur nodded. "I know we haven't talked much since you left after graduating boarding school, but know that you are my only son and I'll love you until my last breath."

"Wow, that was really poetic, Dad," Arthur said with a smile.

"Was it a bit over the top?" he asked.

"Just a little," Arthur said laughing. "Oh, God, don't make me laugh that hard."

"Sorry," Uther said. He stood up and pulled his coat on. "I meant what I said," he said, "and again, I'll stop by before I fly back home." Arthur nodded.

"Oh, here," he said holding out his father's ID. "Going to need this to get around Washington," he said.

"Thanks," Uther said taking his ID. The older Pendragon left the hospital room and went down the hall to the elevators. He pushed the down button for the elevator and waited with his head down. When the doors opened, he didn't realize that someone was coming out and bumped into them. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said as the person blew by him.

"It's fine," the person said as he walked into the area where he had just come from. Uther went into the elevator not thinking twice about him. The male person was dressed so that people would ignore him and not bother asking him if they could help him. His ball cap and shades covered his face, but not from the security cameras. He came to the area of rooms he was looking for but stopped short seeing the NCIS agent sitting outside the door. "Dammit," he muttered. He could try to go in, but his face was all over the news. The Sig on the agent's belt had him rethinking his plan. He would have to get Arthur Pendragon at his own house. He back tracked to the elevators but froze seeing a familiar face in her blue scrubs. It was Alice. He ducked into the public bathroom to his right and waited until she walked by to get out. He let out a sigh of relief and headed back to the elevator.

Alice smiled at Joe as she presented her ID before he allowed her into Arthur's room. "Hey, you," she said.

"Hey," Arthur said. She put his lunch tray down and lifted it up the lid to present it to him.

"Grilled cheese," she announced. Arthur chuckled softly as she sat the lid down and picked up Arthur's charts.

"Need any more pain medication?" she asked.

"I'm good," he said. "Probably won't feel anything until later tonight," he said.

"Okay," she said putting the chart back and left with a smile. Arthur ate his lunch before he dozed off watching a re-run of his favorite show, Law and Order. That was how Gwen found him when she returned from her surgery. She closed the door silently and pulled the window shade closed.

"Arthur?" she asked. She went back to the door and told Joe that Arthur was sleeping and no visitors. The agent nodded his understanding and she closed the door and locked it. She turned the light off and went over to the bed. She pulled the bed curtain around. "Arthur?" she asked pulling the tray away from the bed. She climbed onto the bed and straddled his waist. She put her weight on him which got him up.

"Gwen?" he asked. He opened his eyes to find his fiance sitting a top him on his hospital bed. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Giving you a little TLC," she said before pulling off her tops. Arthur recognized the green lace bra that was part of a matching set he got her on Valentine's Day.

"Gwen, we're in a hospital room," he said. She put her finger on his lips, silencing him.

"I couldn't do this when I came in last," she said. "I had Alice do some reconnaissance work before I came back," she said.

"You little minx," he said before she kissed him passionately. She pulled off her shoes and then her scrub pants. She now sat on Arthur in nothing but her lingerie set. Arthur moaned softly when he felt some pressure on his groin. She pushed the blanket down and lifted his hospital gown. "Don't get me too excited," he said as she pulled off her underwear. "Oh, God, " he moaned as she sank onto him. "My heart monitor will go crazy," he said.

"That's why Alice is watching it," she said before letting out a groan. Unable to do much, Arthur laid back onto his pillows and gripped Gwen's hip with his good hand. They moved as much as they could on the hospital bed, meeting each others thrusts, sending chills and tingles down each others backs. Gwen was careful not to put any pressure on Arthur's broken ribs or broken arm and she got a little faster with her movements.

"Gwen," Arthur groaned out as she made little noises so she wouldn't alert Joe who was sitting outside the room. Gwen then gasped out a moan and her muscles closed around Arthur's cock. Arthur let out a groan before moaning her name. "Guinevere." Gwen got off Arthur and pulled his hospital gown down and put the blanket back up. She got dressed as Arthur's breathing slowed down.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Yes, Doctor," he said. Gwen chuckled as she pulled the curtain back and turned the light back on.

"I'll be back with your dinner plate," she said. "Love you," she said before giving him a chaste kiss.

"Love you, too," he said.

"Go back to sleep," she said before leaving the room.

Alice looked up from the nurses' desk to see Gwen coming down the hall. She had a huge grin on her face and Alice just chuckled as she walked by the desk and headed for the elevators.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note : computer all better now. Thank you for the reviews.

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Merlin

Chapter Nine

Arthur let out a small quiet groan as Gwen got him onto their bed and helped him move his arm onto a pillow so it wouldn't hurt his still healing ribs. "Comfy?" she asked.

"As comfy as I'll ever be," he said as she pulled a blanket over him.

"I'm going to leave your antibiotics and painkillers on the bedside table for you with a bottle of water," she said. "Agent Jones is downstairs," she said. "Do you know who that is?"

"Pete," he said.

"I'm sorry I have to work the day you came home," she said. "I was hoping I could take care of you myself."

"You can do that tonight, love," he said causing Gwen to chuckle.

"Steady, Tiger," she said getting onto the bed. "I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," he said and she kissed him on the lips softly. "See you when you get back from work."

"Okay," she said. She gave him one last kiss before leaving him alone in the bedroom. She passed Pete in the living room on her way to get her purse. "He'll be asleep soon, Peter," she said.

"Okay," the agent said getting up from the chair he was sitting on.

"You'll have to wake him up in about four hours so he can take his next batch of medication," she explained pulling on her coat and Peter nodded. "Oh, and make sure he eats something, too," she added and he gave her a thumbs up.

"Your detail is waiting outside, Dr. Rylee," Peter said. She nodded before leaving the house, trusting Arthur's colleague to protect him. Gwen waved to Agent Donovan who was waiting for her against an NCIS Dodge car.

He opened the passenger side door for her and she climbed in. Down the street, Lancelot was in a new vehicle that he borrowed from his ex girlfriend. He smacked the steering wheel when he spotted the NCIS agent with Gwen. That meant there was another one in the house with Arthur. He hoping with Arthur in his drug induced sleep he could kill him easy, but it wasn't going his way. He would have to wait until the detail is lighter.

"Maybe at night," he muttered to himself. So, he decided to wait for the perfect opportunity. That didn't come until night time when the car detail outside left and only two agents inside were the protection. Gwen arrived home from work and hurried inside with her agent.

"He didn't eat much, but he ate," Peter said pulling on his coat. It was time for the shift change. Two new agents were on their way.

"Why don't you guys go home?" Gwen suggested. "We'll be fine until the next shift comes."

"We're not allowed to leave until the next shift comes, Gwen," her agent said.

"Jon, it's your son's birthday," she said. "Go home." Jon and Peter looked at each other before coming up with a solution.

"Lock all your doors when we leave and call if there's trouble," Jon said. "We'll turn around immediately."

"Of course," she said. She saw them out with some leftovers and locked the door behind them. Lancelot sat up when he saw the agents leaving before the next shift arrived. This was the moment he was waiting for. Once the dodge left the street, Lancelot got out of the car and headed around the back to see if he could break in.

Gwen walked up to the bedroom to find Arthur sleeping and she climbed into bed with him. She carefully lifted his right arm to put over her and she rested her head on his chest.

"Hey," he said startling her. "Sorry," he said.

"It's okay," she said. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better since I slept all day," he said and she giggled. Just then they heard something smash downstairs. "What was that?"

"I don't know," she said. They sat up, Arthur winching a bit and he reached underneath his pillow.

"Cock this for me," he said handing her his gun. She pulled back the slide and handed it back to him. He made sure the safety was off before getting up. Gwen pulled out her cellphone to call Jon and Peter as Arthur stuck his head out to investigate. Nothing was in the hall so he pointed his gun to the staircase and headed down with Gwen trailing behind him.

Lancelot entered the home of Gwen and Arthur and thanked God that they didn't have a dog yet. He closed the door and quietly walked through the living room. A light came on from upstairs and he hurried into the kitchen to hide. From his hiding spot, he saw Arthur cautiously come down the steps, with his gun.

Arthur searched the dark living room for any signs and didn't see any. Unable to use his left arm to turn on the light, Arthur reached for the switch with his right. A big mistake. Before his finger touched the switch, he heard the click of a gun. "Put it down, Pendragon," a familiar voice said. "Safety on." Arthur clicked on the safety to his gun and slowly put it down on the floor, grimacing when it strained his ribs.

"Now what?"

"On your knees," Lancelot ordered and Arthur got on his knees, keeping his right hand up in the air. "Why couldn't you just die in the crash?" he asked.

"Too much to live for," Arthur replied. He felt the barrel of a gun touch the back of his head.

"You've ruined everything," Lancelot said. Just then, Gwen had come down to see what was going on. She turned the light on and gasped seeing her ex boyfriend holding her fiance at gunpoint.

"Lancelot, don't!" she commanded.

"Gwen, go back upstairs," Arthur said.

"No!" she shouted.

"I don't want you to see this, Guinevere," Lancelot said. Gwen shook her head in disbelief. Just as soon as she got Arthur back, her ruddy ex is going to take him away. The thought had her crying her eyes out as she sat on the steps.

"Please, don't kill him, Lance," she said.

"Don't cry, Gwen," Lancelot said. "Everything will be better once he's gone," he added. Arthur remained motionless on the floor. It was all he could do from his spot.

"Please," Gwen pleaded again, but they seemed to go against deaf ears. Arthur tried to move his head to look at her, but the gun was pressed into his head again.

"Don't move," Lancelot said. "You ruined my life. The last thing I'm going to do is let you look into her eyes when I pull this trigger."

"Lance, this isn't going to make things better," she said while crying. "This will ruin your life forever."

"Gwen, I beg you," he said not listening to her, "please, go upstairs."

"No," she said shaking her head and Lancelot let out a groan of frustration. Things weren't going according to plan. "I'm not leaving this room just so you can kill him."

"Are you sure you can do this, Lancelot?" Arthur asked. "Kill the man that the woman you love is marrying in front of her."

"Gwen, I don't want to do this in front of you!" Lancelot shouted.

"You're going to have to," Gwen replied.

"You can't even look me in the eyes to shoot me," Arthur said.

"Arthur, stop," Gwen said as Lancelot came out of the kitchen and glared at Arthur. Now Arthur was staring down the barrel of the guninstead of having one pointed to the back of his head.

"She'll never forgive you for this," he said. "You'll get a needle in your arm for this, Lancelot. Murder of a federal officer in cold blood. What makes you think everything will go back to normal once I'm dead?" he asked.

"They will," Lancelot said. "In the legends Guinevere is free to be with Lancelot after Arthur dies." He puts his finger on the trigger and gets ready to pull it. Arthur closes his eyes prompting Gwen to get up from the stairs, lunging forward.

"No!" she shouted and a shot rang out in the house.

Neighbors gathered behind the yellow crime scene tape around the Pendragon home. Red and blue lights illuminate the street as NCIS agents and metro work in tandem with each other. Gwen was sitting in an ambulance, a blanket around her shoulders, when Dr. Jordon, the NCIS medical examiner and her assistant, Kyle, came out the house with a black body bag with someone in it. She watched them wheel it by her and to the van where they loaded it up. She sighed out in sorrow for the man inside it, now just a cold body for the morgue. Someone sat next to her, putting their arm around her and she looked over to see the man that she loved was still alive. (breath out that sigh of relief now.)

"You okay?" Arthur asked. She nodded before putting her head on his shoulder.

"He needed help, Arthur," she said.

"I know," he said. "He should have gotten it from his mother."

"Oh, God, Charlotte," she said looking at him.

"Metro will handle it," Arthur said. "She'll find someone to blame other than herself though. She was the one who got him believing that the legend was real."

"Yeah, I suppose," she said. "Who shot …?"

"Pete," Arthur said. "I saw him come around to the back door where Lancelot broke in. I made him come out in the open so he'd have a clear shot."

"It didn't have to end that way," she said.

"He was going to shoot me, Gwen," he said. "No matter what was said." Gwen sighed out in frustration seeing how calm her fiance was. "What?" he asked.

"He had a gun to your head, Arthur," she said. "How are you so calm?" she asked. Arthur let out a sigh before taking his arm out to show her his hands. They were shaking just the tiniest bit.

"You feel better?" he asked as she took his hand into her and kissed it.

"Where are we going to stay?" she asked. "I can't very well stay in there with his blood on our floor."

"Mum offered the guest bedroom at her house." Gwen sighed as she set her head onto his shoulder again.

"I just want this to be over with," she said.

"It is," he said kissing her head. "Things are finally back to normal for us," he said. Gwen sighed out before lifting her head and they kissed softly. Well, not entirely back to normal. They still had to get through the wedding.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Two weeks until the wedding, Arthur returned to work, but was restricted to desk work. Work that he can only get done with only one good arm and hand with his left one still in a sling. Good news was that his ribs were making good progress. However, even with a doctor for a fiancee, he was still unable to be cleared for field work. So, there he was, stuck behind his desk. "Having fun?" He looked up to see Aggie and the newest probie coming back in from an interview.

"Tons," he said. "Catching up on some overdue paper work."

"About time you do some work," Jacobs said coming around the work.

"I found that intel you were looking for, boss," Arthur said. "It's on your desk," he added.

"Good," the team leader said. "Merlin's taking you home," he said. Arthur looked up to see Merlin ready to go.

"But my day isn't over yet," Arthur argued. "I wanted to catch up on some paper work," he said.

"I took care of it," Jacobs said. "Go home and help that fiancee of yours plan the wedding." Arthur stood up as if he was going to argue, but a glare from his boss had him grabbing his coat and Merlin grabbing his bag. The two friends headed to the elevator.

"You caved too quickly," Merlin said.

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur snapped hitting the button to call for the elevator. Merlin chuckled under his breath and Arthur would've hit him too, but Merlin stood to Arthur's left side and the forensic scientist was much too quick for Arthur to try to hit him with his right hand. The elevator arrived and they stepped into it. With the them turned around now, Arthur was able to hit the British goth and clapped him upside the head.

"Ow!" Merlin quipped as the elevator doors closed and Arthur smiled.

Dulles Airport was a busy place. Arthur stood with Gwen waiting for his two sisters, Morgana and Morgause and Arthur's nephew, Mo, to arrive from England. Even with the wedding only two weeks away, the two sisters felt that they should arrive early. Hotel rooms were already booked and Mo had expressed excitement to see his Uncle Arthur and soon to be Aunt Gwen. "Did they get the same flight?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, they did," he said.

Further on towards Customs, Morgana Pendragon was getting her and her son's luggage together as they waited for Morgause to clear Customs. "Now, Mo, remember what I told you about your Uncle Arthur," Morgana said.

"He's still hurting from his car accident," Mo said.

"Yes, thank you for remembering," she said as she saw her younger sister coming towards them.

"Let's not keep the bride and groom waiting any longer," Morgause said. They gathered their luggage and headed toward the front of the airport where Arthur and Gwen were waiting for them. Mo was the first to spot his uncle.

"Uncle Arthur!" he shouted before sprinting toward him.

"Mo, remember what I said!" Morgana shouted causing her ten year old to slow to a fast walk before he came upon his uncle.

"Hey, Mo," Arthur said as his nephew approached him.

"Hi," he said stopping just in front of Arthur. "Is it okay to hug you?" he asked. Arthur chuckled.

"As long as you don't squeeze me too hard," he said and Mo put his arms around him gently and gave him a small squeeze. "You're getting big, Mo," Arthur commented.

"I grew an inch last month," he said holding up a finger.

"Wow," Arthur said. He looked up to see his two half sisters coming out of the crowd.

"Hey, big bro," Morgana said. She gingerly hugged him before kissing him on the cheek. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Sore," he said as Morgause came up to him and greeted him in the same fashion as Morgana had. "This is Gwen," he said gesturing to his fiancee beside him.

"So good to finally meet you," Morgana said before enveloping Gwen into a hug. "I feel like we're sisters already," she said causing Gwen to chuckle. She pulled away from her future sister in law so that Morgause could greet her. She pulled away and Morgana had Mo standing in front of her. "This is my son, Mo," she said.

"Just 'Mo'?" Gwen asked.

"Actually it's short for Mordred," the ten year old said, "but I didn't want to be portrayed as the one from the legend who killed King Arthur. I like my Uncle Arthur too much." Gwen chuckled. "You're pretty."

"Thank you," Gwen said.

"Hey, let's get you guys checked into your hotel," Arthur said.

"Why can't we stay with Uncle Arthur again?" Mo asked his mother.

"Because there isn't enough room," his mother said.

"Cheer up, Mo," Arthur said. "I'll take you on a tour of the NCIS building before you leave."

"Really?" Mo asked. He had always wanted to see his uncle's place of work.

"You bet," Arthur said. He grabbed a hold of Mo's hand and he and his nephew walked ahead while Gwen helped Morgana and Morgause with the luggage.

The next day, Arthur was taking Mo through the NCIS building with Morgana and Morgause walking behind them. "This is MTAC," he said, "but we're unable to go in."

"Why not?" Mo asked.

"It's top secret. Only those with clearance can get it."

"Can you get in?"

"Yeah," Arthur said leading them to the elevator. "Hey, Morgana, you remember Merlin?" he asked causing her to groan out. "Nice to remember a failed date, huh?"

"I don't even know why I agreed to go out on that date in the first place," Morgana said.

"Oh, he was that date?" Morgause asked.

"Yes, that date," she said to her sister. "Every time he saw me he apologized profusely for it. How is dear Merlin?" she asked Arthur.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Arthur asked hitting the elevator button. "He's our forensic scientist."

Merlin looked up from his work when he heard the elevator ding and looked behind him to see Arthur coming in with a small child. "Who's this?" Merlin asked.

"Morgana's son, Mo."

"Is she here?" Merlin asked and just then Morgana came into the lab. "Morgana," he said. "I would like to say ..."

"Merlin, it's been five years," she said. "I think you can stop with the apologizing," Merlin let out a nervous chuckle before looking down at Mo.

"Want to see something cool?" he asked.

"Yeah," Mo said. Merlin gestured to follow him and he led him to the AFIS.

"This is the AFIS program. It contains millions of fingerprints and when we need to compare a fingerprint to a suspect's, we run it through here."

"What if the suspect's prints aren't in the system?" Mo asked.

"Then we keep looking until we find someone with a match," Arthur said.

"Want to see how it works?" Merlin asked. Mo nodded and Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand and placed his index finger on the scanner. "Scanner will scan your uncle Arthur's finger and go through the database," Merlin said as the scanner scanned Arthur's finger.

"Nice print," Morgause mused. Arthur chuckled as the machine began to search the database.

"And since your uncle is a federal agent, he'll be in the system," Merlin said. "So, a match should be found." Soon enough the machine beeped and Arthur's profile appeared on screen.

"Cool," Mo said. "Mum, can I try it?" he asked.

"Go ahead," she said. Merlin helped Mo put his finger on the scanner and it scanned his fingerprint.

"There you go," Merlin said. "You are in the system," he said.

"Wicked," Mo said causing the adults in the room. The program started to compare his print with others, but in the end, it came up empty and 'NO MATCH FOUND' came across the screen. "What does that mean?"

"Means you have no criminal record," Arthur said. "Ready for more?" he asked and Mo nodded. Arthur led Mo out of the lab and Morgause followed them.

"He looks like you," Merlin said to Morgana.

"Thanks," she said before turning to leave.

"It was nice to see you again," Merlin said causing her to turn. "Maybe I could make up for that really bad date while you're here?"

"Maybe," Morgana said with a smile causing Merlin to smile. "I'll see you later," she said. Merlin nodded as she left and when she left the room, he jumped out and down with glee.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

It was a beautiful if yet overcast Saturday morning when Gwen woke up in her and Arthur's home. She put her arm behind her to find the bed empty and cold and groaned in disappointment. Arthur was at Merlin's house for the night and then she smiled remembering that it was her wedding day. No sooner had she thought that, Camille came in with a breakfast tray. "Arthur insisted on breakfast in bed for you today," she said. Gwen laughed as she sat up. "He even called to make sure everything you liked is on the tray," she said.

"I love him so much," Gwen said as Camille put the tray onto the bed in front of her.

"I should hope so," Camille said. "You're marrying the boy in four hours."

"Four hours?" she asked. "Is that really how long until …?"

"Four hours until you are married to that man for the rest of your life," Camille said. "Now, eat your breakfast than get cleaned up. That bachelorette party last night was a dozy." Gwen chuckled as her stepmother left the bedroom and she started to eat her breakfast.. After she finished, she went into the bathroom and took a shower. When she came back into her bedroom, Katie was there ready to do up her hair and make up. As she sat on the vanity, she thought of Arthur and sighed.

Meanwhile …..

Merlin entered one of the guest bedrooms of Director DuBois' townhouse to find Arthur still fast asleep. He went into the room and tapped the leg peeking out of covers. "Time to get up, Arthur," he said.

"Uh, huh," he mumbled before sitting up. He yawned as he stretched out with both arms. The arm cast was removed just two days ago and both bride and groom were more than happy. "Coffee?" he asked.

"It's brewing as we speak," his friend said and he walked out of the room. Arthur sat up from the bed and rolled his neck around to get any cracks out of it. He reached for his phone and he hit 2 on his speed dial. There were a couple of rings before someone answered.

"Hello, handsome," she said.

"Hey," he said. "How's my beautiful bride doing this lovely am?" he asked.

"Couldn't be better," she said. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Like a baby," he said. "What are you wearing?" he asked and Gwen heard the mischief in his voice.

"A robe," she said as Katie put stephanotis flowers into her hair.

"What else?" he asked.

"That's it," she said with a smirk as Katie moved to the other side of the room. She giggled hearing him moan slightly over the phone. "I just got out of the shower," she said before lowering her voice so Katie couldn't hear on the other side. "I'm practically naked over here," she teased.

"Don't tease me, woman," he said.

"Are you having phone sex with your groom?" Katie asked from across the room where she went to get Gwen's under garments.

"Maybe," she said.

"Well, get him off and get over here!"

"Katie!"

"I better go before something is started that can't be finished," he said.

"I gotta go," she said. "Katie's got my under garments for underneath my dress." Arthur groaned out as she giggled. "I love you."

"I love you, too." They hung up and Gwen stood up from her seat and headed behind the dressing screen.

"I gotta give him a little tease before it all starts," she said. She took the lingerie set from Katie and slipped it on before stepping into her dress. "All right," she said holding the front of the dress. "Do me up," she said and Katie got to work on the ties in the back of the dress.

After taking a shower and getting half dressed into his suit, Arthur headed down stairs. Merlin looked up from the paper to see Arthur coming down. He was rotating his left arm around to get the feel of it again. "Feels good to be out of the cast, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," Arthur said stretching. "Morning, Uncle T," he said to his uncle who was reading another half of the paper.

"Morning," Tristan said to his nephew. "Your Aunt Anna called. She's just coming into the city. She'll get to the church before us." Arthur nodded as he poured himself some coffee and sat down on the table. The headline on the Stars and Strips paper caught his attention.

**MEIDEVAL HISTORIAN SEEKING LAWSUIT AGAINST NCIS FOR WRONGFUL DEATH OF SON**

Arthur sighed out taking a sip of his coffee. "I know," Merlin said. "I saw it too."

"I don't think she's ever going to be satisfied with any judge's ruling," Tristan said. "Pete's already cleared of the shooting."

"Don't let this ruin Gwen's special day, Arthur," Merlin said tapping the paper. "I know you'll be brooding about it all day."

"I won't," he said popping some toast into the toaster before putting some cereal into a bowl.

"You know, you called Camille and insist that Gwen got her favorite breakfast in bed and here you are eating toast and cereal," Merlin said.

"Your point?"

"Arthur, it's your wedding day," he said getting up. "You need something to tie you over until the reception, Arthur," he said stopping the toast and taking the cereal away.

"What else is there?" he asked. Merlin pointed to the stove and Arthur saw fresh flapjacks on a warming plate. "Oh, uh, okay," he said.

"I had Marie make something before she headed over to set up the flowers at the church." Tristan put the paper down and stood up. "I'm going to head over there to meet up with your aunt. Don't be late," he said.

Who's to day I'm going to be late?" he asked. Tristan chuckled before grabbing his hat and coat and headed out.

"There's some sausage in the skillet as well," Merlin said.

"Thanks," he said putting some flapjacks onto the plate and helped himself to some sausage. He sat down at the table and began eating as Merlin went back to the table.

"So, nervous?" the scientist asked.

"Why would I be nervous?" Arthur asked.

"Well, it is your wedding day," he said.

"That it is, Merlin," Arthur said. "To tell you the truth, a couple of months ago I thought I wouldn't be here," he said. Merlin nodded.

"You weren't scared when Lancelot had the gun to your head?" he asked.

"It's not the first time I stared down the barrel of a gun, Merlin," he said. "I was only scared of what he would've done to Gwen had he actually pulled the trigger."

"Why didn't he just kill you right away?" Merlin asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Guinevere came downstairs when I didn't come back up," he said. "Lancelot didn't want to kill me with her in the room. He was trying to get her go back upstairs."

"Gwen wouldn't leave you alone to die, Arthur," Merlin said. "Chances are, you'll die in her arms or vice versa," he said.

"Hey, enough with the death talk, all right?" he asked. "It's supposed to be a happy day."

"You're right," he said lifting his glass of orange juice. Arthur chuckled and lifted his own. "To your wedding," Merlin said. "May it go on without a hitch," he added and they clinked the glasses together.

The Georgetown Lutheran Church was packed with the 150 guests invited to the Rylee/Pendragon wedding. Arthur was pacing up a storm in a side room with only Merlin to keep him calm. "So, you nervous now?" he asked.

"Shut it, Merlin," Arthur snapped causing Merlin to laugh. "You're supposed to be keeping me calm and keep me from running away."

"You even think of running and I'll handcuff you to me." Just then the door opened and Jacobs stuck his head into the room.

"Reverend's ready to start," he said. Arthur nodded before heading over and stopped in front of his boss.

"I know you've told me numerous times to not get married, Boss, but .."

"Ah, Arthur, don't get all mushy on me. I would only tell you that when I didn't like the girl you were dating," Jacobs said causing Arthur to chuckle. "Now go, before I change my mind."

Standing at the alter, Arthur waited for Gwen to come down the aisle with her father. First down the aisle was Gwen's little cousin, Jasmine. She put pink and white rose petals onto the floor and waved to her father in the audience. Next was Mo, looking all regal in his suit. He stood straight and walked very dignified with the pillow in his hands. Arthur chuckled at his nephew as he came to the front and he ruffled his hair. Next up was Morgana, then Melissa, followed by Katie. The 'Wedding March' started and everyone stood up as the doors opened to reveal Gwen and her father. Arthur's jaw nearly dropped seeing Gwen in her taffeta off shoulder diamond white dress. Her veil covering her face was connected to a small tiara that he knew Morgana picked out for the gift from the groom's family. He looked over to where his father was sitting next to his mother. The first time he actually saw them being civil with each other. Catrina, his latest stepmother, sat next to his mother's boyfriend. She didn't look like she was having a good time. Gwen and her father finally made it up to the alter and Thomas pulled the veil up to kiss his daughter on the cheek. "Take care of my little girl, Arthur," he said.

"I will, sir," Arthur said taking Gwen's hand from her father. Gwen handed her bouquet to Katie and they faced each other as the pastor began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God and these witnesses to join this man and the woman in holy matrimony. If for any reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was a short bid of silence and the pastor was set to begin again when a voice cried out in the nave.

"She doesn't belong with him!!" Arthur and Gwen along with all the guests looked to the back and the bride and groom were shocked.

"How the bloody hell did she get in here?" Arthur muttered.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note : Finally! Writer's block is over! I want to thank all my readers for hanging in there and being patient. We can finally put this thing to rest and I can work on my other stories! ENJOY!

Chapter Twelve

Charlotte Beladore was walking up the aisle of the nave towards the front. Jacobs and Kent got up from their pew to stop her. "My son is dead because of him!" she shouted as Jacobs tried to calm her down.

"Ms Beladore, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the church," he said. "Or Agent Kent and I are going to have to have you removed."

"I am not going to stay silent about this," she said. "My son was murdered by your agency."

"Your son was holding a gun to a federal agent's head," Jacobs said. "Now, let's go." It took both him and Kent to remove her from the nave. With Charlotte out of the way, Arthur turned to Gwen who was trying not to cry.

"Hey, she's gone," he said. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said. "Can we just get this over with and get to our reception?" she asked. Arthur chuckled before nodding to the pastor.

"We're ready," he said. The pastor nodded and opened his book.

"The bride and groom have requested that I do the original vows," he said. "Do you Arthur Michael Pendragon take this woman as you lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse as long as you both shall live?" the pastor asked.

"I do," Arthur said. Movement caught his eye and he glanced over to see Jacobs and Kent coming back into the church.

"And do you Guinevere Ashlynn Rylee take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she said.

"Uh, the rings?" Mo stepped forward and held up the pillow. The reverend took the female ring and handed it to Arthur. "Repeat after me, 'With this ring, I thee wed',"

"With this ring, I thee wed," Arthur repeated putting the ring on Gwen's finger.

"It is a symbol of my undying love and fidelity."

"It is a symbol of my undying love and fidelity." The pastor then handed the male ring to Gwen.

"With this ring, I thee wed," he said.

"With this ring I thee wed," she repeated.

"It is a symbol of my undying love and fidelity."

"It is a symbol of my undying love and fidelity." A sharp cry erupted and they looked over to see Igraine crying out into a handkerchief, her ex husband patting her on the back.

"And by the power vested in by the state of God, I now pronounce you man and wife," the pastor said. "You may kiss your bride, young man," he said.

"I think I will," Arthur said causing Gwen to chuckle and Arthur kissed her softly before dipping her for a more dramatic kiss. The guests clapped and cheered as the groom kissed his bride. Gwen was full of laughter by the time Arthur pulled her up from the kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Pendragon," the pastor announced and the guests clapped louder. Music blared through the organ as Katie handed Gwen her her bouquet and the newly married couple walked down the aisle. Their attendants followed by their parents. The reception line just outside the nave formed with the parents of the newlyweds and the bride and groom. Everyone gathered outside with their pouches of rice and flower petals. Once they greeted the guests, Arthur and Gwen prepared to go outside and be pummeled by rice and petals.

"So, how does it feel?" he asked. "You're Mrs. Arthur Pendragon now."

"It's going to be a pain changing my name at the hospital," she said.

"Hey," he said causing Gwen to chuckle before she kissed him chastely.

"Come on," she said. "We have a reception to go to."

The reception at the Hilton Washington Embassy Row was spectacular. The Grand Ball room was the perfect fit for the 100 guests who RSVP'd for the reception. The three tiered wedding cake with white flowers and etching was done beautifully. Merlin, with his low tolerance for alcohol was cut off from the bar by Arthur with help from Morgana. Last thing they needed was the best man to be drunk for his speech. Merlin stood up with his glass and began his speech.

"You two are living proof that speed dating can produce results," he said causing laughter. "I remember Arthur telling me about how his mother signed him up for the event where he met Gwen without his permission. He wasn't happy at first, but in the end he went just to make her happy. The following Monday at work, he told me that one day he was going to have to thank her. He spent the entire weekend with Gwen after meeting her. In those two days, they got to know each other really well and by the time they were well into the relationship, they were like a married couple." Arthur rolled his eyes as Gwen laughed. "I never seen Arthur fit with someone so well. Gwen is a wonderful person and she keeps him grounded. Not to mention she's a doctor so he's covered if he gets sick," he added causing people to laugh. "May you have many years and happy memories together guys." Merlin raised his glass to the happy couple and the guests began clapping.

Gwen let out a soft groan as she sat down on the bed. It's been hours since the end of their reception, the only guests left were family as Arthur and Gwen made their way to the honeymoon suite. She craned her neck to see where Arthur was, but she couldn't see him. She stood up from the bed and reached behind her to untie the back of her dress. She groaned in frustration when she couldn't reach them. "Let me help you with that Mrs. Pendragon," she heard Arthur say and his fingers undid the ties of her dress. "I like the dress by the way," he said.

"Yeah, I got that when I walked down the aisle." Arthur finished untying the dress and she turned around, holding the front of the dress.

"Thank you," she said. "I'll be right back," she added giving Arthur a chaste kiss.

"But, can't I watch?" he asked. Gwen closed the bathroom door behind her answering his question. Arthur sighed out as he pulled off his tuxedo jacket and sat down on the bed. He laid back onto it with a sigh and closed his eyes. The door to the bathroom opened, but he didn't hear it. Gwen quietly walked over in her new Georgette Baby doll lingerie that she bought just for this night. No sense in having someone buy it for her for the bridal shower. It was something they could keep between themselves. Arthur made no indication that he heard her come into the bedroom, so she carefully got onto the bed and straddled him. This caused him to wake up and looked up. Arthur froze seeing his wife in lingerie that he didn't think she owned. "Arthur?" she asked worried that he might have been in shock. "Say something."

"God have mercy." Gwen giggled before Arthur grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto the bed.

"Ah!" she squealed.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"Fredrick's," she answered. "Do you like it?" she asked causing him to burst out a chuckle.

"I love it," he said. Gwen giggled before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Arthur groaned in surprise before kissing her back. Clothes stood no chance against their hands. Gwen carefully removed his clothes being that they were rented. Left in his underwear, Arthur began to remove the flimsy top that she had on. "Did I tell you how much I love this on you?" he asked. She giggled before lifting her arms to allow him to remove it from her. He kissed her on the lips before moving them down her neck. "God, I love you so much," he said in between kissing her neck. Without warning, she flipped them over to be on top. "Was it something I said?" he asked.

"No," she said. "There's no need for foreplay tonight."

"Straight to the chase," he said.

"There's plenty of time during the honeymoon in Hawaii for foreplay." She pulled down his boxers before sitting on top of him. "Besides, I've been wanting you out of that tux since I saw you in it." Arthur groaned when she swayed her hips and he sat up to help her remove her underwear. She shifted again to get a hold of him causing him to groan against her neck. She chuckled slightly before easing onto him, both letting out a deep groan.

"Two weeks is too long, wife," he said. She squealed again when he flipped them over. Her legs came around his waist and they soon found a rhythm. They made love like they hadn't in a long time, even though it was only two weeks. Arthur entwined his fingers with hers and pulled her hands over her head. "God, you feel so good," he said.

"Arthur," she moaned tightening her legs around his waist. It caused him to groan deeply, burying his face into her neck. He began to nip at it with his teeth. Gwen freed her hands and ran her fingers through Arthur's hair before pulling his head up and kissed him senseless. Moans were softened by each other as they neared the brink point. Arthur could tell that Gwen was not at the same point as him and reached down in between them to hurry her along. Gwen gasped out, breaking their kiss, and moaned loudly. "Arthur." His fingers continued to work their magic and he could hear Gwen losing her mind.

"That's it, baby," he gasped, his own walls coming down. "Come for me, baby," he said into her ear. Gwen squeezed her legs even tighter before letting out a loud moan before saying his name as her orgasm overcame her. Just as she exploded, Arthur removed his hand and braced himself against the bed as he exploded with him own orgasm. Gwen gasped out a laugh as if she knew something he didn't , but he made no comment as he put his weight onto his arms so he wouldn't crush her. "Oh, wow," he said looking at her. Both breathing heavily.

"What?" she asked.

"I knew there was a reason for marrying you," he said earning him a smack on his arm. "Ow!" He rolled off her and sank into the bed. "I'm glad we're not flying early tomorrow," he said.

"Me too," she said curling up beside him. She put an arm over him and sighed happily. "I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," he said. Soon, the energy they had finally wore off after a long day and they fell fast asleep.

Nine months later, Gywdre Alexander Pendragon was born.

THE END


End file.
